The Shield can be Rebuild
by LibbyVanHelsing
Summary: So Libby is a former NXT wrestler and is now a Rosebud on the exotic express. With the implosion of the Shield, Libby wants to serve justice. She makes herself known in the WWE by stepping out of the background of Adam Rose and becoming his partner. This is only for a short time as Libby has a much bigger plan for her future in the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

Libby watched from backstage as the Shield made their way to the ring. After what happened last night at Payback, Libby was interested in what was going down tonight on RAW. After Batista left Evolution and the WWE earlier, who knows where The Shield stands now in their rebellion against the Authority. Libby was new to the roster by a few weeks as one of Adam Rose's Rosebuds, but she was not new to the company. She had been on NXT for the past year and a big fan of wrestling most of her life.

The Shield was in the ring now and talking about the night before. "Man Roman is hot!" couldn't help thinking. They had cross paths before, but Libby's sure he wouldn't remember it. After that beating he got with the kendo sticks, Libby was a little surprised he was out there tonight. She loved it when he talked and the way he just threw that microphone, "man if only," she said while shaking her head.

"Hello love," said Adam Rose as he walked over to Libby, handing her a Pepsi, "What are you up to?" Libby accepted the Pepsi from him and continued watching the TV. "Oh I see. You've got a little crush on the big dog." Libby couldn't help but smile and blush. Libby and Adam became quick friends when they met on NXT. Then he was known as Leo Kruger. Although Leo Kruger was a little creepy on NXT, Libby saw through it and the two have been great friends ever since.

The Shield was done saying all they needed to say when the remaining members of Evolution came out. Triple H had his usual sledge hammer friend and the Viper Randy Orton looked like he was ready to strike. "Yeah that's right Seth, get prepared for anything," Libby said as she watched Seth grab two chairs. He was always thinking one step ahead of the other boys.

"If there's one thing I do best in this business, that's adapt," Triple H said while making his way to the ring. "Last night was plan A and tonight… plan B." Dean and Roman stepped forward as they prepared to take on whatever Triple H had in store for them. Suddenly the unthinkable happened! Seth Rollins attacked Roman Reigns with the chair. Libby's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she turned to exchange a look with Adam Rose. He was in just as much disbelief as she.

Dean received a major beating from Seth and Randy Orton didn't hold back on Roman. "WHAT!" Libby shouted. "Why did he do this!" She turned to Adam and began a rant about the whole situation. "THEY TRUSTED HIM! THEY WERE BROTHERS!"

"Libby just calm down okay, it obvious he's just another lemon." Adam put his arm around her shoulders to calm her down.

"HE IS SOOOO NOT A ROSEBUD!" Libby shouted before downing a huge chug of her Pepsi. Adam couldn't stop himself from laughing. Libby watched the rest of what was going on. She watched Seth Rollins leave with Triple H and Orton. "He can't get away with this." She finished her soda and threw the can in a waste bin. She started storming off.

"Hey where are you going?" Adam started following her. She was walking towards the ring.

"I'm going to go give Seth of my mind." She was walking up to a corner.

"No! You can't do that!" Adam ran ahead of her as she was turning the corner. He was blocking her path.

"Let me pass!" She tried to fight her way through, but Adam had a good hold on her.

"No. You need to calm down. You're acting like a lemon." He had a good hold on her as he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"I AM NOT A LEMON!" she yelled as he put her down.

"I know that. Now be the Rosebud that I know you are." He was still standing in her way and she was started to calm down. Down the hallway Seth Rollins appeared out of nowhere and was walking in the opposite direction. Libby stared at him past Adam. Adam followed her gaze and turned.

"SETH!" Libby ran past Adam and after Seth. Seth turned and saw Libby running after him. "How dare you! What the hell is wro-," Libby was cut off due to Adam grabbing a hold of her from behind and causing her to fall on the floor. They sat there on the floor as Adam was holding her back from attacking Seth. Seth just laughed at the whole ordeal.

"Yeah that's right! Hold her down!"

"SHUT UP LEMON!" Adam yelled. Seth turned around and continued walking. Libby was still trying to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. "Calm down. Calm down and I will let you go." Libby did just that. There was no point in trying to go after Seth now. The two stood up and Adam put his hands on Libby's shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "Look at me. I know you're upset right now, but you can't allow him to turn you into a lemon. You can deal with him later, but right now I think I know what will cheer you up." He started to smile. Libby smiled back. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The Exotic Express!"

"Because it's party time all the time!" The two went back to the locker room, where they packed everything up to leave. Libby needed to party now to get her mind off of what just happened. She was leaving the stadium to meet up with Adam, when she spotted Roman and Dean in a hallway. They both looked pretty banged up. She wanted to say something, but decided against it. They probably don't know who she is, because she's mostly in the background of Adam Rose right now. Nobody pays attention to the Rosebuds except JBL and the Bunny. Now that Libby thought about it, she really hasn't had the opportunity to introduce herself to the other Divas. That's okay, her time will come. Libby notice Roman started looking in her direction. She stiffened up and quickly walked outside. She left out a huge breath of air as she met Adam at his bus.

"Well I almost just embarrassed myself." She handed her bag to Adam and the two boarded the Exotic Express.

"That would be two times tonight then." The two sat down in a private section so that they could talk before joining the party. "Really, I don't understand why you let this bother you. I know you like the big dog, but it's their business."

"I know what you're saying, but it just isn't right. Something needs to be done." Libby started looking off into space, as if in deep thought. "Justice…" She gave Adam a smile that showed a sign of mischief. "And I know just what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

The Shield Chapter 2

"Adam I got it." They were sitting at a dinner waiting for their food.

"Yes love?" He was sucking on one of his infamous suckers.

"I think it's time I stopped hiding in the background. I need to make my place on the roster and in the Divas division. I haven't come this far for nothing." Adam's expression changed.

"Wait, what? Are you saying you don't want to be one of my Rosebuds anymore? You're my best friend here."

"Oh no no no. I don't mean leave you. I just mean that I should become a more prominent figure. Your valet is out of the question because that's who the Rosebuds are. I don't want to be solo just yet. I want us to become a team."

"So what you're saying is, you just want me to help push you into the scene."

"Yeah, I want us to be a team. I don't want to take your spotlight away from you and I don't want to just abandon you. So what do you say?"

"I don't know if they're going to like it."

"It will only be for a short period of time. I just need to make myself known before I set my plan in motion."

"Well if you really want to, then I guess so. I'd be a lemon to say no." Libby smiled.

Libby was in the locker room getting ready for her official debut. No one was expecting it. She was wearing an outfit with the same design on it like Adam's. She was wearing a black belly tank top with Adam's rose pressed on across the chest. She had on a black mini skirt and black boots that laced up to her knees. She let her red curly layered hair fall all around her shoulders as she prepared herself for the night. "Okay you ready for this Libby?" Adam entered the room.

"Oh yeah I'm so pumped. I'm so ready for this."

"Great so when we run through the Rosebuds, I want you to be in front of me. It's just like how we practiced and we have to be on cue with the music." Libby nodded. The two met up with their Rosebuds before making their way to the ring. They had a quick little party to get pumped up. Down the hallway Libby could see Roman and Dean hanging out before their big night. They looked over at the Rosebuds due to the disruptive party.

Adam followed Libby's gaze to the two men and led the party in their direction. Libby couldn't believe what Adam was doing, but she didn't let it show. She followed Adam along with the rest of the Rosebuds. They stopped in front of the two remaining Shield members for a minute or two. "We've brought the party to you!" Adam said before putting a sucker in his mouth. Dean and Roman just looked at the group with a stern expression. Libby did her best to catch Roman's eye and when she did, she blew bubbles in his face. He jerked his head back and that's when Adam led the party away from the hounds of justice. Libby continued going with the flow as she followed.

Tonight there was a match between Paige and Alicia Fox. Libby wanted to make her status known by interrupting the match. After all, it's party time all the time. The group made their way to the front and waited for the perfect time to interrupt. Libby watched the match and saw her cue. Adam's music started playing and the Rosebuds walked out. Then Libby and Adam ran through them. Libby was in front of Adam, moving at the same pace as him. Once they were in front of the Rosebuds Libby paused and then flung her body backwards. Adam caught her and at the right moment, he flung Libby forward.

Libby was so excited that this was actually happening that she just let loose on her dancing. Their entrance distracted Alicia Fox and allowed Paige to get the pin fall. The party danced around the rig. Alicia was furious at her loss that she started to go after the Rosebuds. Libby and Adam got in the ring and each grabbed a mic. "HEY! Hey! What are doing," Libby said into the mic for Alicia. Alicia stopped chasing a Rosebud and turned to the two in the ring. "It's not their fault you lost!" Alicia started to yell at her."

"No, no, no," started Adam. "You don't talk to my friend like that. Don't be a lemon."

"Face it Alicia you suck. This is what, your third time in the ring with her? You're never gonna beat her." Adam put a hand on Libby's shoulder and looked at her. He was right she was taking this a bit far. "You're right. I am acting like her aren't I?" Alicia got back in the ring and charged after Libby. Libby just stepped aside and allowed Alicia to fly out the other side of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you the best Rosebud there is, LIBBY!" They threw their arms up as the crowd cheered. Libby was so happy for this moment. Now they knew who she was. She would go nowhere but up from here. Their music started playing and they partied their way to the back.

Backstage Libby and Adam were confronted by the Authority. "What do you two think you're doing?" asked Stephanie. Libby just smiled at her and cocked her head to the side.

"Come on Steph. Don't be a lemon, be a rosebud!" Libby said as she and Adam walked away.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Well we're a team now and we can't let anyone get in our way." They made their way to the caterer to grab a quick bite. "This is only for a short time, or at least until my plan works out."

"Well we'll see how things go on Smackdown." The two changed out of their gear and found a place to watch the rest of the show. The Shield would come out soon to confront what happened last week.

"Wow, where did that spear come from?" Libby was amazed at how fast Roman ran to spear Heath Slater. "Boy got some moves." Libby enjoyed Dean's message to Seth and Roman's was just awesome. "Those are some wise words to live by." Later on she listened to Seth's explanation in complete disgust. She sat there shaking her head and quietly saying "traitor" over and over.

"I wonder who is going to help the Shield in their match tonight."

"I don't know. They haven't exactly made friends here." The rest of the show was great and Libby was glad the John Cena helped out the Shield. It was only a matter of time before a fan made a meme about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Adam!" Libby was waiting for Adam to be set for their match tonight. She stood outside his locker room, waiting for him. Tonight they would be in a match against Alicia Fox and Jack Swagger. Alicia wanted some payback after Libby humiliated her last week. As for Jack Swagger, well he's just a lemon.

Libby started walking around to keep herself busy. She saw Roman sitting down, probably preparing for a match. Libby contemplated walking over to him and saying hi, but that thought was interrupted when Vickie Guerrero walked past him. Roman stopped Vickie and the two started talking. "That's odd."

"Hey, I'm set. Ready to do this," Adam stood beside Libby. She turned to him and nod her head. He turned to see what she was looking at. "Again with the big dog. You better hope he doesn't catch you."

"Oh please. He's too busy to notice. Come on let's go." This would be Libby's first match since her unforeseen debut. She's not the only one to start out this way. It was a month before the Shield had their first match. The two waited for Alicia and Swagger to walk out and then made their entrance. Libby doesn't dive off the apron like Adam does when he enters the, that's all him. Libby enters the ring by walking up the stairs after Adam does his dive. While he's being carried around the ring, Libby climbs onto the apron, grabbed hold of the top rope and used the bottom rope to help maneuver a front flip into the ring.

The match started with Adam and Swagger going at it. Adam didn't hesitate being goofy, like always, but when he had to get serious he was. The two were going at it and Adam was getting a beating. Swagger pushed him into Adam's corner and then yelled into Libby's face. She gave him this dirty look and as soon as he turned around, Libby tagged herself into the match. She climbs on the top rope and as soon as Swagger turns back around, Libby gives him a diving crossbody. Alicia gets in the ring and lets loose on Libby. Alicia starts off pretty dominate but Libby's got a few tricks up her sleeve. She managed to get Alicia in a sharp shooter. Adam was dealing with Swagger while Alicia tapped out.

"The winner of this match by submission, The Exotic Express." Libby and Adam celebrated before leaving the ring.

"You were great out there and it was your first match!" Adam said while putting his arm around her shoulders. Libby was overjoyed at what just happened. When they got to the back they went looking for the caterer. Libby needed to replenish. Before they could get there the two were stopped by Renee, who wanted an interview.

"Libby! We just saw your first match out there, what was it like?"

"What kind of a question is that? It was awesome."

"Now your name, The Exotic Express, are you sticking with that?" Libby looked at Adam before answering.

"Well my name is Libby. This Exotic Express, we didn't pick that. But me and Adam here, we're a team. We're not singles, and we're not each other's valet. We are a team. It's Adam Rose and Libby. So I guess if we were to have a name then The Exotic Express it is. What do you think?" she asked Adam.

He smiled and said, "I love it."

"Well now that you've won your first match, what are you going to do next?"

Libby and Adam looked at each other and smiled before looking back at Renee. They both answered, "Party time!" Before they could walk away, Triple H walked past them with Stephanie under his arm. Stephanie did not look good at all. "Well she certainly isn't coming to the party." Libby laughed and the two went to the cater. As they stood there talking, Libby over heard some of the divas talking about Roman Reigns.

"Can you believe Vickie put him in the battle royal?"

"Yeah she's really gonna get fired for this."

Libby looked at Adam. "Did you just hear that?"

"Yeah your boyfriend really isn't letting go of what happened."

"Well can you blame him? I really hope he wins, that'll really show the Authority."

"I'm sure if he does win, you'd like to give him a little victory kiss." Libby playfully slapped his chest.

"Not so loud! I don't want all the divas to know."

"Well if you do, you could go wait for him until he's finish with his match." Libby thought about it.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea." Libby started walking away.

"What? Hey! No! I was joking," but it was too late. Libby was gone. "Well I'm not stopping that."

Libby was waiting for what felt like an hour, because that battle royal was awesome. Libby was chatting with Layla and almost missed Roman when he made it to the back. "Roman! Hey!" She ran to him. He just stood there towering over her. "I… just… wanted to tell you…" she punched his arm, "how great you were out there." He looked at his arm and then back at her, never changing his expression. "Just… with the way you… rebelled against the Authority… That was pretty ballsy." Libby was so nervous and started to feel embarrassed. _Ballsy?_

"Do I know you?"

"What?"

"Are you a fan?"

"A fan?" Was he being serious?

"I don't have time for autographs now." Libby's embarrassment completely left her and she started to feel her attitude.

"Oh. So you don't know me." Roman started to give her a quizzical look.

"Should I?" Libby gave him a total spunky look.

"You will soon." She turned on her heels and walked away. She wasn't bluffing. She didn't meet back with Adam until they were boarding the Exotic Express.

"So how did the kiss go?"

"Very funny, but that didn't happen. I will say this though, I'm getting there." They took their seats and set off for the next city.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Main Event night and Libby was standing by the curtain talking to Layla. "So you and Fandango, huh? That's cute."

"Yes I know, he's so romantic, but you and Adam. Tell me about that."

"Oh no. Adam and I are not that. We're a team. Just friends."

"Riight just friends. Do you really think everyone here is buying that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well the other Divas were talking and they think there's more to Adam picking you to be his partner. They find it odd that Adam wouldn't pick a more prominent Diva who has made a name for herself."

"Well I was one of his Rosebuds and we knew each other in NXT."

"That may be true but the other Divas see it differently."

"Wow that's a lot of talk from people who don't know me. You can go back to those Divas and tell them that just because Adam would rather have me for a partner than them, doesn't mean I had to lay on my back to get the position! Adam is my friend and if anyone has a problem with that, they can face me in that ring!"

"Why are you getting so upset over this?"

"Unlike some Divas here Layla," Libby looked her up and down. "I don't have to sleep with my partner for them to want me at their side." Layla shot her a disgusted look.

"Are you trying to take a stab at me?"

"Well. I didn't say I was talking about you, but if the boot fits, feel free to lace up." With those words Libby turned and left. She was completely furious. Why does it always have to be like this here? She was going to prove them all wrong. Libby was so deep in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going. Libby tripped over something and fell forward. "Ow! What the hell!" Libby turned to see what caused her fall and saw a black boot. She looked up and found herself looking at Roman Reigns.

"I'm sorry my bad." He extended a hand to help her up. She accepted.

"Oh no, don't be. I wasn't paying attention," she said as she stood on her two feet. There was an awkward silence between them as they stood there just looking around.

"So… what were you so busy with that you weren't paying attention?" _Wow a full sentence._

"Oh I was just…" she started pointing in the direction behind her, "Talking to Layla and apparently the other Divas don't think kind thoughts about me." _Wait are we actually having a conversation._ She looked into his eyes at that thought just to make sure he was actually interested in talking. She was pleased to tell that he was listening.

"I see." He was nodding his head. "I guess the only question to ask now is… What are you going to do about it?" He gave her a serious stern look. Libby's eyes went wide and her expression seemed to say that she was a little shaken.

"Ooh." Suddenly she started smiling. "Can you do that again?" Roman wasn't expecting her to react like that and had to take a step back. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to do that, but to answer your question. I'm challenging each and every one of the Divas that have a problem with who I hang with." Roman had regained his composure and started nodding in agreement.

"Okay. So why do you hang out with party boy?" Libby started gaining her spunk.

"Well you see Roman." She looked down and took a step towards him. She looked dead in the face. "Adam doesn't shut people out. He notices them and he isn't a lemon." With that she turned and walked away. She felt good with what she just did. How many Divas here have the guts to stand up to Roman Reigns? She didn't even worry about what he thought of her right now. As long as the thought of her was in his head, that's all that mattered. Even the throbbing pain in her thigh couldn't stop her from feeling this awesome. She told Adam everything as soon as she met with him. "Adam it was totally great!"

"That's nice. How long are you going to keep doing this?"

"Long enough."

"Don't you think it will get a little out of hand?"

"Oh no. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Adam had a match with Heath Slater tonight and Libby would stand at ringside. It was sad that there was no more 3MB. There was just Hornswoggle and Slater now. Adam won his match despite being distracted by Hornswoggle for a short moment. Adam may not have had a big match yet but his time will come. As the two were celebrating in the ring, Layla came out and tackled Libby. She wasn't lighting up and Adam started to separate the two. This caused Fandango to rush out and assist in pulling the two apart. Two men succeeded and Fandango was carrying Layla out of the ring. Adam released his hold on Libby and the two watched Fandango start to carry a fidgeting Layla away from the ring. Libby grabbed hold of the top rope, "Hey lemon!" Both Fandango stopped and looked. Libby jumped over the top rope and landed on both Layla and Fandango. Now it was her turn to have the upper hand on Layla. Libby repeatedly punched Layla. Too bad for Fandango, who was trapped under the cat fight. Adam rushed out of the ring and scooped Libby up. She still managed to get a few good kicks in while Adam started walking up the ramp, but she was moving so much he started losing his grip on her. So he had to stop and lift her over his shoulder. Libby continued shouting at Layla until they got past the curtain.

Adam wouldn't put Libby down until he knew she was cooled off. "This is embarrassing for you isn't" He asked as they walked past the Usos.

"Very!"

"Well you brought this upon yourself."

"Will you just put me down?!" Adam did as requested when they neared the locker room. Seth was standing nearby enjoying every second of this sight.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my most crazed fan. Still on a short leash I see." He was slowly walking towards them. Libby shot him a mean look.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I think the question is, who do you think you are. Seriously what's with this," he gestured to all of Libby, "Are you suppose to be some cross between a cheerleader and a groupie?" Libby took a step forward, but was stopped by Adam's arm that started holding her back.

"Come on Libby we don't need to listen to this lemon. Come on let's go." Adam took a hold of Libby around her waist and started dragging her away. Libby didn't fight him this time. Instead she just glared at Seth until he was out of sight. "Small problems first Libby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you readers for taking your time and reading this story. I appreciate the traffic it has been getting and just want you to know to check back here every day because I'm not done writing this. This story won't be over unless it says THE END. If you want to leave a review that's okay too. I like to hear what you guys have to say about the story so far so just unleash your thoughts on it. **

Libby was walking around the back looking for Adam. She had a match tonight against Layla and he had one against Titus O'Neil. She stopped in her tracks when she saw someone blocking her path. "What do you want?" she said, throwing her arms to her side. It was Seth. He took a step forward and started circling her.

"I'm just curious _Libby. _Why is a woman like you so threatened by me?"

"Threatened by you!" she shot him a look. "I'm not threatened by you!"

"Well you're something, because I can tell you can't wait to get your hands on me." He stopped and stood behind Libby. Libby just looked straight ahead.

"Seth I do not have the intentions you think I do."

"Well something's up, because I don't recall ever doing anything to you." Libby turned to face him.

"It's not about what you did to me. It's what you did to Roman and Dean."

"That shouldn't concern you."

"Well"- Libby was cut off when Seth flung forward at her. She was knocked off her feet and felt a boot hit her face. She nothing was holding her down so she shot up quickly. _What is he doing?_ She looked over and saw it was Dean attacking Seth. She wanted to break it up but knew far too well not to get in between two guys when they're fighting. So she ran to get help. She told a few officials and then went to the cater for an ice pack to put on her face.

"Hey Libby." She heard Adam's voice behind her. She turned around to look at him. "What happened to you."

"Oh you know… Just got caught in the crossfire of an attack."

"You were attacked?!"

"No it wasn't me. I was talking to Seth and Dean attacked him from behind. I don't think he saw me standing there."

"Well you are a bit petite. What were you talking to Seth for?"

"He cornered me with some questions and before I could answer them, this happened," she said as she removed the ice pack. The sting had gone down. "This doesn't stop me from fighting my match. Am I up next?" Adam nodded and the left for the curtain. Libby put the ice pack back on until she had her que to go out to the ring.

Her match with Layla was interrupted because of Summer Rae, which meant to Libby that she didn't win. Libby was ticked but she contained herself to watch Adam's match. He ended up having two. Titus O'Neil wanted to prove something but he lost both matches. "Nice job with that match and taking advantage of time," Libby said as the two were walking around in the back.

"Thanks and sorry about yours. You'll win the next one." Adam went to the locker room but Libby had things she needed to take care of. Tonight Roman will be in a handicap match and she made sure she was going to see it.

Roman was waiting for either John Cena or Sheamus to tag him in. He hadn't been in the match at all yet, since it started. Once he was in, he was on a roll. Cena and Sheamus fought with Wyatt and Del Rio outside. Cesaro was the legal man. There was no stopping Roman, until Randy Orton got him with an RKO. The referee was hit from behind laid on the mat. Randy Orton was about to finish Roman off but suddenly a black figure entered the ring. It was completely covered in black from head to toe, with no exposed skin. The figure moved swiftly and fast as it took out Randy Orton and attacked him outside the ring. The mysterious figure stopped attacking Orton got back in to ring. It helped Roman get up on his feet and pushed the referee to get up before he could see it. The black figure left before it attacked anyone else. Roman saw it and wasn't sure what to do about it, but he didn't let it distract him long before getting the pinfall. He watched the highlights on the Titantron and wondered who it was that helped him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, our first Pay-Per-View," Libby said as she sat in the locker room with Adam Rose.

"Yeah, too bad you don't have a match tonight." He was lacing up his boots.

"I'm not sweating it. It's too soon for me to compete at a Pay-Per-View. Are you ready for this?" Adam nodded as he placed a sucker in his mouth. "Good and remember, I'll be right there at ringside." Libby left Adam to prepare for his match and round up the Rosebuds. As she walked through the hallways of the backstage she saw Roman sitting all alone and completely in the zone. "Hey good looking," she said as she approached him. Roman looked up and just stared at her with his serious stern look. Libby walked closer to him. "I just want to wish you good luck on your match tonight." She stopped close by him. He started nodding his head and a smile grew on his face.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. You got a match tonight?" Libby giggled.

"No, it's too soon for that." She sat down next to him.

"So! My first match here was at a Pay-Per-View." Libby's view drifted away as she started remembering what he was talking about. She started nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, that's right. TLC." She looked back at him. "That was a good match for it being your first." Roman agreed and stared looking straight ahead.

"Yeah we really put on show with that and made a point."

"Yeah and that hit to the head that took, ooh." Libby shook her head a bit. Roman gave her a sideways glance. She couldn't help but look at him.

"Yeah he really did take a hit that night." The mood of the conversation started to go south. Roman obviously didn't want to talk about Seth right now.

"But," she started while standing up. "It didn't hold a candle to Jeff Hardy's matches." She stood before. His expression changed to one that everyone has when someone says something they weren't expecting.

"What?!" he stood up, towering over her.

"Hey," she put up her hands in defense. "We both know it's true." She smiled to let him know not to take this serious, but what she was saying was in fact true. "I see Seth has some potential for the ladder, but I have yet to see that in you."

"Wait, so who are you rooting for tonight."

"Look. For the contract, it would be nice to see Dean win it, but right now I think Seth will. As for that title though," she stepped forward and looked him up and down. "My money's on the big dog." She turned and walked away. Adam's match was coming up and she still needed to get the Rosebuds.

This was the longest match that Adam had been in since his debut. Damien put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough to get the pin. Adam and Libby celebrated in the ring with the Rosebuds. Libby was so happy for Adam, this was a big deal for him.

The Money in the Bank contract ladder match was next and Seth was waiting at the curtain when Adam and Libby went to the back. "Looking good out there."

Libby and Adam stopped and turned to look at Seth. "He's obviously talking to you," Libby said to Adam.

"Thanks lemon," and with that the pair walked away. "Forget the rest of tonight, it's party time!"

"All the time!" And so they partied, but Libby kept a close eye on everything going on in the ring.

The ladder match for the world title was heated. Each man pushed their limit to get the title. Roman Reigns put everything he had into the match. He was almost up the ladder, but then Kane pulled him off. Kane was going for a choke slam. They stood in front of a ladder that was lying in the ring. Kane lifted Roman up, this was it.

Out of nowhere the mysterious dark figure appeared on the top turnbuckle. It was the same dark figured that interfered one of Roman's matches before. The figure flew off the top turnbuckle and onto Kane, causing Kane to release Roman. The dark figure punched away at Kane. It let up and looked over at Roman. Roman was slowly moving around, but doing his best to stand up. The figure looked up at the belts and stood up. It started kicking Kane out of the ring and then set up a ladder.

It slowly turned to face Roman, who was leaning on the ropes and completely aware of everything going on. He stared at the black figure, unsure of what to do. The figure continued to look at Roman as it exited the ring and disappeared into the audience. Roman started to go for the ladder, but then John Cena got in the ring. It didn't stop Roman as the two went at it and he speared Cena. Roman started up the ladder, but Randy Orton stopped him. The match continued on.

Roman went for the titles again by taking Orton off the ladder. He succeeded, but Kane was in the ring once again. Kane took out Roman and it ruined his chances for winning the titles. Cena took out both Randy Orton and Kane before climbing the ladder and claiming the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship.

Libby was watching the match on a tv in the back with Adam. She face palmed at John Cena's victory while shaking her head. Adam gave her a comforting pat on the back. "He'll get there." Libby looked back up at the screen.

"Can't believe I'm actually saying this," Libby said while looking up at him. "I hope Seth Rollins takes him out." She looked back at the screen one last time and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Libby got off the Exotic Express after it was parked in the parking lot of the arena. She grabbed her bag and walked straight inside and to her locker room. She was not having a good day. After what happened last night at Money in the Bank, Libby was acting like a lemon. She felt bad because she took a lot of her anger out on Adam. She realized what she was doing when he yelled at her earlier, calling her a lemon. She was also suppose to have a match tonight but received word that it was dropped due to the expected return of AJ Lee. When she got to the locker, she put her bag down and kicked over the nearest chair. "Wow," said an unexpected voice. Libby turned to see AJ standing before her. "Who are you and what's your issue?"

"Me? My name is Libby and you're the reason my match was canceled tonight!" Libby said before sitting down on a couch.

"Excuse me, I'm the reason?" She stepped closer to Libby.

"Yeah! I was scheduled to be in an intergender tag team match tonight, but it was dropped because you decided to return from your little vacation." She hid her face in her hands. She could feel so much stress starting to build up inside.

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't know I would be stepping on anyone's toes when I came back. Wait… Who are you!? I don't recall seeing you before I left." Libby looked up her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"My name is Libby. I was at NXT before coming here and am one half of the Exotic Express." AJ gave a very confused look.

"Who?"

"The Exotic Express, that's what our stable is."

"We?"

"Yeah, Adam Rose and myself." AJ started thinking about it.

"Never heard of him."

"Well we're a blast in glass when you see us together."

"Whatever, I'm done here." With that AJ left the locker room. Libby just shook the whole thing off and started getting her gear out. She was always prepared for something to happen. Tonight she would be sporting rockin pig tails. After getting set she went searching for Adam. She wanted to apologize for the way she's been acting. Unfortunately for her, she ran in to Seth. At the sight of him she sighed.

"What do you want?!"

"Hey. Hey. No need to get all feisty. I just wanted to say 'congratulations.'" Libby was confused. She had no clue what he was talking about.

"Congratulations for what?" Seth started circling her. She did her best to keep eye contact.

"We both know what you did last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't even have a match last night."

"Riight." He stopped in front of her and got in her face. "I may be the only one here who saw it and I may not have any evidence, but I will get to the bottom of it." Libby took a step back. She started to feel annoyed at his attempted to get in her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about! The only thing I did was stand at ringside to support my partner win his match, and then I celebrated with him for his victory. And as I stood in the back, I saw clearly what was going on in the ring. I saw how you," she said pointing to him. "Didn't even earn that contract," she pointed to the Money in the Bank briefcase. "Daddy Triple H gave it to his little princess!" Libby could tell Seth was furious. He gave her a dangerous look as he stepped towards her. He was stopped by Adam, who stepped in between the two.

"Is there a problem here?" Adam asked Seth. Seth looked straight at Libby over Adam's shoulder and then at Adam.

"Actually there is. You see your girl here"- Seth was cut off when he heard his music playing. Both he and Adam looked in the direction of the curtain. Adam looked back at Seth.

"Looks like you're up." Seth looked at Adam then at Libby before turning to walk to the curtain. Adam turned to Libby one Seth was out of sight. "Are you okay?" Libby nodded, but she had to admit that she was a little shaken up. It felt like Seth could see right through her and that was a problem.

"Yeah." She let out a breath. "Oh gosh thank you so much," she gave him a hug. "I'm really sorry about how I've been acting. I'm just sick of seeing Cena win the title. It should have been Roman! Heck, I'd be okay if Cesaro won. Just not Cena."

"I know, but hey. We can't be fixated on last night, okay? It's done and over with. We need to focus on now and do you know what time it is?" Libby smiled while looking at him.

"PARTY TIME!" they both shouted.

"Let's go find the Rosebuds," Adam said while dragging Libby away. After rounding up the Rosebuds, Libby and Adam crashed Santino Marella's party of one. It was Libby's idea because he was all alone and no one was showing up. She knew that what his party needed was Adam Rose. Woah oh oh-oh oh Woooah! While everyone was partying, Libby slipped away and headed back to her locker room.

Roman was walking around back getting in the zone for his match tonight with Cena against Orton and Kane. He was pacing back and forth. He felt a slight feeling as if someone was watching him. He stopped and looked up when he noticed he wasn't alone. There it stood a few feet away from him. It was the mysterious black figure from the night before. Roman had a better look of it now, now that his adrenaline was down and there was no sweat in his eyes. It was a person. Someone in a full spandex suit wearing the same attire as him; as if it was a Shield member. It had on the boots, black pants, and a SWAT vest. It also wore a Shield mask over its spandex covered face. "Who are you?" The mysterious figure didn't say anything. "Look, I see what this is and I have to admit, you're probably the weirdest fan I've ever met." The figure cocked its head to the side. "Dean?" The figure shook its head. "Then who are you?!" The figure raised a finger and started shaking it, NO. "Look!" he stepped forward. "I saw what you did for me last night and the other time, but I don't need you! I don't need your help, so back off." The figure put its hands up in defense, then moved its head as if it was looking over Roman's shoulder. It started pointing for Roman to look over his shoulder and he did. No one was there. Roman turned back to the figure but found he was alone. Where did it go? Was he alone this whole time?

Before his match started Roman was looking for Cena. He turned a corner and found Libby sitting on a crate nearby. She was leaning back against the wall in her black cropped top with a red rose on the front, similar to Adam's, her black mini-skirt and boots. He walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. Libby looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Oh hey, what's up?"

"Just looking for Cena, trying to see if he's ready for our match tonight," he said while looking around.

"Well I haven't seen him, but good luck tonight." Roman turned to back to Libby and had half of a smile forming on his face.

"Thanks. Did you have a match tonight?" Libby rolled her eyes.

"No, it was dropped, because AJ came back." She sat up straight. "But hey, I'm sorry you didn't win the title last night. I felt it was your time."

"Yeah well, it doesn't stop me from trying. I still have a lot of fight left in me."

"Yeah but good luck tonight in your match," she said before getting up. "I have to get back to the party." With that she turned and walked away.

The match was going good for Roman. He had a good fight in him. Orton somehow got the upper hand and Roman had to tag Cena in the match. Cena was going for a pin on Kane, but Orton interfered. Roman got in the ring started fighting with Orton. It continued outside the ring, up the ramp and behind the curtain. The match was a DQ after Kane used the stairs for a weapon. He then gave him a tombstone. Seth Rollins came out and to take this opportunity to cash in his Money in the Bank contract. He handed the ref the brief case and waited for the bell. There was so much commotion going on outside the ring, that no one saw a black figure enter the ring and attack Seth. It got Seth on his back, and started to put him in a sharp shooter, but Seth got out of it and kicked the black figure out of the ring. He started stepping towards it, but Dean had come out from the back and started attacking Seth. Dean managed to chase Seth out of the ring and into the crowd, they continued until they were out of sight. The night ended on a good note when Roman ran back in the ring to take out Kane. There was a stare down between him and Triple H that ended with Triple H stepping down. Once Triple H was gone, Roman started looking for the black figure, but it had disappeared. _Who is this guy?_


	8. Chapter 8

"Libby I think you should slow down with this plan, you attacked Seth last night," Adam said as they stood outside the Exotic Express. They were at a pit stop to fuel up, get a few drinks and snacks. They still had a long way to go for the next show. "Didn't he also confront you last night about knowing something?"

"Adam relax, I don't have to stop right now. I'm just getting started. Seth never stated what he knew last night. For all we know, he could just be talking about something else. We don't know."

"Yes but he attacked you in the ring."

"Well in his defense I did attack him first."

"Yes, but you haven't let anyone else get that close to you, don't you think he can start putting two and two together." Libby started shaking her head, no.

"If you're talking about my physique, he won't be able to put two and two together, because I wear a special type of padding under all that spandex." They started boarding the Exotic Express again. "Besides, Seth has other things to worry about than me. Did you see what Dean said to him last night? He's gonna have to look over his shoulder all the time now."

"When are you going to end this charade?"

"When the time is right," she sat down in her favorite fuzzy green chair. "I need to get the attention of both Roman and Dean. So far I've gotten the attention of"-

"Seth" He said while nodding his head. He pulled out a sucker and placed it in his mouth. Libby shot him a half annoyed face.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. I meant Roman."

"Look Libby, I know what you're trying to do. I understand why you're trying to do all of this, but what if it all blows up in your face." Libby started to get confuse.

"How would it blow up in my face?"

"You could get seriously hurt out there. What if Roman and Dean don't even appreciate what you're doing for them? What are you going to do after that?"

"Oh, ye of little faith. You're not really being a rosebud right now. It doesn't matter if this goes south. Just as long as I make my presence known, that's all that matters." She leaned back in her chair, looking at him as he ran his hand through his hair. She knew he worried about her, but there was no reason for it. She wasn't like the other Divas. She didn't run from intimidation, especially not when it was coming from a guy. She could take care of herself. "Besides, this is what's best for business."

That night at Main Event Libby would be in the first match against Paige, the current former Divas Champion. Libby was excited, because Paige had been being push since she came to this company, so to have a chance to fight her, this early, really meant something to Libby. She did as much warm-ups and preparations for her match as she could. Adam told her that since this was her match, that Libby could enter the ring the same way he does. This really made Libby happy, because it told her that Adam truly accepted their partnership. Libby didn't want to brag, but she made the ring entrance work better than him. She spent most of her time preparing for her match in the locker room. Once she was fully prepared she started searching for Adam and the Rosebuds. She needed a good luck celebration before the match.

She found Dean Ambrose all alone in a hallway on her way to find Adam. She contemplated whether or not to say something. "Hey Dean," there that works for now. Dean looked up and slightly nodded his head. She walked closer and closer to him. "I've seen what's been going on lately. You were cheated out of that contract." She started walking past him, her match would be starting soon. Dean kept eye contact with her the whole time. "I look forward to you defeating Seth Rollins." Libby felt a massive swarm of nerves as she walked away from Dean. She didn't know what to say to him. He's a loose cannon and there is no telling what he would do next.

Libby met up with Adam and enjoyed a little party to get hyped up for her match. Her music started playing and she made her way to the ring. Paige entered the ring and Libby didn't wait for the bell to ring to start punching and kicking Paige. Paige always seemed to have an upper hand on the Divas, but Libby was going to make sure Paige knew that she was not a force to be reckoned with. She was doing really good. The tables turned on Libby when she started to swing Paige into the turnbuckle but Paige reversed it and swung Libby into it instead. Paige put her foot to Libby's neck and started applying pressure. The Ref made Paige stop and Libby doubled over coughing. "Come on Libby!" she could hear Adam shout from ring side.

Paige grabbed a huge chunk of Libby's hair and started pulling her to stand up. Libby only got halfway when Paige took hold of her ears and threw Libby across the ring. Libby was slowly rolling in pain. Adam was doing his best to hype Libby up. "Come on, get up!" Paige walked over and hoisted Libby up against the turn buckle. She started applying another boot to the neck. The referee made her stop and Paige started to turn around and took a few steps back. She faced Libby and charged at her. Libby kicked Paige in the face, preventing her from finish her move. Libby's main goal was to not allow Paige to get her in a lock. Paige came after Libby again and Libby once again shot her feet up to kick her in the face. Paige turned and fell to her knees. Libby saw this as an opportunity to debut her new move. A little something she liked to call "Petals on the Wind". Libby climbed onto the top turn buckle, facing Paige. As soon as Paige turned around, Libby jumped off and did a cork screw flip before landing on Paige. Paige laid flat on her back and Libby took the pin.

Libby struggled to get up. That signature move took a lot out of her. The referee helped her to her feet to embrace her victory. Libby found Adam at her side throwing her arm up to celebrate. Their music was playing and the Rosebuds started walking down the ramp. Libby hugged Adam and staggered a little as she was still exhausted. She had a huge smile on her face.

The Exotic Express' music was cut off and Seth Rollins' music started playing. The Rosebuds stopped in their tracks and turned towards the Titantron. Libby and Adam both froze. _What's going on?_ The two looked up the ramp with worried expressions, they weren't expecting this. The adrenaline cause Libby to stand upright and prepared herself for whatever was about to happen. Seth's music was playing, but he wasn't coming out. Adam's body flung forward and caught Libby off guard. She let out a shriek as Seth started attacking Adam. _He must have been hiding underneath the ring this whole time._ "Stop it!" Libby screamed as Seth showed no signs of stopping. Seth looked up and locked eyes on Libby.

Seth started to stand up and take a step forward. "I know it was you," he said as he got closer to Libby. Libby stood tall in her place. She would show no signs of intimidation for him. He got in her face and said, "You're not going to get away with this," before shoving her down. With him going rogue over the past month, Libby knew he wasn't going to stop. He closed in on her, but before he could finish her off Dean ran into the ring. He had come to her rescue and started attacking Seth. Libby quickly crawled over to Adam.

"Are you okay?" He was slightly rolling in pain and held his gut. "I am so sorry about this. This wasn't supposed to happen." A tear came to her eye. She and a referee started helping get Adam out of the ring. She looked back and saw that Seth had the upper hand. Adam followed Libby's gaze, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No Libby, don't!" but it was too late, she was back in the ring. She grabbed hold of Seth's hair to get him off of Dean. They both stood on their two feet, although Seth was a little hunched over due to height difference.

"You want to shove me!" she yelled before kicking him in the groin. As Seth got down to his knees, Libby gave him a kick to the face. She stood above Seth and Dean came to her side. A smile grew on her face as the two looked at each other and then back down at Seth. "Thank you," she said before leaving the two men in the ring. She went to Adam's side and the two walked together to the back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen," she said to Adam as soon as they made it to the back.

"Well I don't like to say things like this but, told you so."

"What do you mean?" Adam looked in her eyes.

"I told you something like this would happen. You need to back off." Libby shook her head no.

"I'm not doing that and all that happened tonight was Seth making a bigger target on his back." Libby started to feel a lot of build up inside as her adrenaline wore off. She really did put Adam in harms' way with everything she's done recently. Adam just looked at her, shook his head and walked to the locker room, leaving Libby all by herself. Libby stood there taking long deep breaths. She didn't want her emotions to become external. She noticed movement out the corner of her eye and turned to look. It was Roman Reigns. _Oh no, did he hear everything?_ The two just stared at each other for a few seconds. Libby's emotions were bursting and she couldn't hold back anymore. Tears started pouring out of Libby's eyes. She covered her face and quickly walked away. This all was too much. Roman was not the one she wanted to see her cry.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Libby!" said Paige as she walked into the Divas locker room. Libby was sitting there waiting for Adam to stop by. Tonight they had a live event, although Libby or Adam weren't scheduled for a match.

"Hey Paige," she said getting to her feet. "Look, no hard feelings about last night right?"

"Of course not, here it's pretty much everyone for themselves. I came here to see if you were okay after what happened last night. Why would Seth attack you guys like that?" Libby started shaking her head.

"I don't understand what's going on with Seth. I haven't been his biggest fan lately, ever since he turned his back on the Roman and Dean, but I have given him no reason to attack me the way he did last night."

"Are you sure, because there's been word spreading around about you having several altercations with Seth in gorilla."

"You know, I may have gone after him the night that the Shield imploded, but Adam stopped me. I may have run into him in gorilla once or twice, but I haven't given him a reason to just attack the Exotic Express for no reason at all."

"Well I don't understand it, but you should be careful. Next time he might just get you when you're alone. He's been rogue so there's no telling what he'll do." Libby shook her head in disagreement.

"No. People keep telling me to watch my back and I should just stop what I'm doing, but this is what I want to do. I shouldn't walk around here fearing that something would jump out at me at every corner. If there is a next time then there's no telling what I would do to him." Paige disagreed.

"Libby I understand what you're doing. I get it. You don't want to be a victim or milk this, but you can't retaliate to what happened last night the way you want to. You need to get out of his sights." Libby almost got lost with what Paige was saying before realizing that Paige truly knew nothing. She wasn't going to argue with her about this anymore. Paige was the one Diva that started to notice Libby around here instead of ignoring her.

"Thank you Paige for saying this, but I'm not going to stop doing what I want to do. I appreciate your effort, but I'm not stopping." With that Libby left the locker room and started heading to catering. She hoped to run in to Adam on the way there, but had no luck. She didn't mind because he would find her eventually and told a few of the superstars to tell Adam where she was if he asked. When she got to catering she treated herself to a fruit salad. She started talking to Santino while eating and was having a good conversation before getting a tap on her shoulder. She turned and found Roman and Dean standing there. "Heeey," she said, not quite sure why they were there.

"What's going on Libby?" Roman asked. They both looked down on her.

"What?"

"Why would Seth attack you?" _This is really getting annoying!_

"Yeah we get why he would attack Adam, because he's annoying," chimed in Dean. Libby's focus immediately went to him.

"Hey!"

"We want to know what's going on. Seth wouldn't just do something like that without have a reason for it." Roman was trying to keep the conversation on point. Libby was starting to get annoyed with every one wanting answers. _I'm not Seth!_

"Is that so Roman?" she started without holding back any signs of the attitude that was building inside her. "Seth wouldn't do something without a reason?" Roman and Dean both started exchanging glances. "Then what did you guys to do to cause Seth to turn on you? Obviously Seth is unpredictable. I have never given him any reason to attack me. I've only been here for a short time. I'm trying to make a statement with The Exotic Express not get pulled in to your issues with each other. I wish I knew why Seth came after me, but I don't!"

"Look Libby," Roman softened, "we're just trying to get to the bottom of this. If you haven't given him a reason to do that to you then that makes him scum. He shouldn't have done that and we plan on taking care of it."

"Yeah Seth's not gonna know what happened to him when we're done."

"Well I appreciate that," she looked at both of them "but I can handle things myself. I don't need your help." She walked away. She didn't want to do that, but she knew that pushing the two away will work out. She needed to be away from them for everything to work out. She couldn't be on their radar like this.

Finally Libby found Adam with the Rosebuds. "Hey, what's up? You look a bit shaken," he said while putting an arm on her shoulder.

"It's just this whole thing that happened last night with Seth has everyone coming up to me and asking questions. It's starting to get on my nerves. Yeah, even Roman and Dean were just talking to me about it and saying they wanted to take care of it." Adam raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Well I'm sure you accepted that offer." Libby started shaking her head no. Adam was astounded. "What? You mean to tell me that this guy who you obviously want and have been helping offered to do something for you and you turned him down?" Libby nodded. "What's wrong with you?!"

"It's too soon. Everyone is suspicious so I just need to get under the radar and stay away from those two, otherwise this won't work." Adam slowly shook his head at her.

"You know sometimes you just don't make sense."

"You'll see what I mean." Libby went back to the locker room to grab her bag. She made not of had a match tonight, but someone did. Dean had a match and lately she's been focusing mostly on Roman, but she needed both of them to make this work.

Dean was fighting against Erik Rowan tonight and he was doing good. The Wyatt's were interfering every time the ref turned its back. Dean was getting his ass kicked. Rowan went for the pin but Dean kicked out. Rowan started to distract the ref as Luke Harper attacked Dean from outside the ring. The black figure that had been helping Roman Reigns charged down the ramp and bulldozed Luke Harper. This caused Erik Rowan to get distracted by what was going on outside the ring. Dean managed to get him in a roll up for the pin fall. Dean couldn't enjoy his win because Seth Rollins ran down the ring and went after the black figure. Once Dean saw Seth, he blew up like a rocket. He attacked Seth, which allowed the black figure to get away. It was as if Dean didn't even notice that someone came to his aid.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, everyone had time to just sit back and enjoy themselves before moving on to the next city. Libby decided to take this time to go out and have a drink by herself. Usually she would party on the Exotic Express with Adam and the Rosebuds, but she felt like going solo tonight. She put on a slim red dress with spaghetti and black heels. She went to a pub not too far from the arena, she didn't want to go too far away and risk getting lost. She had so much going through her head right now. Her plan seemed to be going good, but after last night Libby was starting to see a price to it. Seth really got Adam and it was all her fault.

Libby walked into the bar and saw several of her coworkers there. She said hello to each of them before taking a seat at the bar. She didn't really feel like hanging tonight. She ordered a shot of tequila, but just started at it when it got to her. She was deep in thought and didn't notice the muscular figure sitting down next to her. "No matter how hard you stare at it, it won't drink itself," a voice brought Libby out of her thoughts. She turned to her left and saw it was Roman Reigns. He half smiled when their eyes met.

"Hey," she said with a smile forming on her face. "I was just thinking." She lifted her glass up as if toasted to him before downing it. She reacted to the burning running down her throat the same way everyone does. She took a deep breath and ordered another.

"Okay, we trying to party tonight?" He ordered himself a drink. Libby just giggled.

"Well that's not the plan. I just needed to get away from," she laughed at the oxymoron, "the party." She looked him in the eyes, still smiling, "you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, you just needed to be alone. Well if I'm ruining that then"- He started getting up.

"Oh no," she placed a hand on his arm. "No it's okay. After all, this is a public place." Roman situated himself back in his seat. There was only a moment of silence as Libby waited for him to pick a topic, but decided to do it instead. "So… What brings you here?" She quickly downed her shot

"Well it's just a way to take my mind off things."

"Something we have in common then." She asked for another shot. Roman just watched her.

"Are you okay?" Libby looked at him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're doing shot after shot. Is something bothering you?"

"No." Libby started facing forward. She started to say something but brushed it off. "I'm just here to have fun. Is there anything bothering you?" She looked back at him. It was his turn to face forward, as if searching for the answer in his mind.

"Actually there is." He looked back at her. "I don't know if you've seen it, but something weird is going on. There's someone that just keeps appearing out of nowhere. They throw a couple of punches and then disappears." Libby gave a little giggle.

"And you're not able to fight them?"

"It's not that. It seems like they're trying to help me."

"Really?" Libby was keeping her poker face on. She sat there and listened as he started explaining to her everything she already knew. "Wow, you've really paid a lot of attention to this person. Should I be jealous?" she said with her most sarcastic voice.

"What?" he started laughing, "No. It's not- Wait, why would you get jealous?" Libby quickly downed another shot before answering.

"No reason." She was starting to feel the buzz now. She didn't know what Roman was drinking, but she was sure he wasn't starting to feel the way that she did. The two sat there talking, joking, and just getting to know each other more. "You've never done one?"

"No." He was laughing. He had had a few drinks while Libby eased up on the shots. She was starting to get a little carried away. Even though they were in a bar full of people and their coworkers, Libby felt like it was just her and Roman in there.

"Come on, just do one with me." She was talking him in to drinking a Jaeger bomb. Libby might have been a bit drunk. Roman wasn't quite there yet.

"I think you've had enough to drink tonight."

"Oh come on. It's just one. I swear, after this I'm done. But you gotta do one with me." She smiled and waited for him to cave.

"Alright fine, but just one." Libby ordered two Jaeger bombs and the two made a toast.

"Cheers. To fighting more battles in this business," she said while holding here glass up for him to cling.

"To becoming champions." With that they cling and drank their bombs. "Ooh, it's got a little kick to it." Libby started jumping up and down.

"I know I love it!" They talked some more until the bar closed. Roman might have been a little drunk but he was still aware of his surroundings. Libby on the other hand was drunk. Roman helped her out of the bar and wanted to make sure she got back to wherever she was staying at okay. "So what hotel are you staying at?"

"No." She said shaking her with her eyes closed while putting an arm around his neck. "We don't sleep in hotels when we've got the Exotic Express."

"So you sleep on a bus all the time." He put his arm around her waist.

"Hey, it saves on all those hotels." She tried keeping her eyes focused on him.

"Okay, well, where's that at?"

"It'ssss" she started looking away but couldn't keep her eyes opened. Her head fell and her torso would have too, but Roman had a good grip on her. He lifted her head up and saw that she was knocked out. He sighed and shook his head.

"Now what am I going to do with you." Roman didn't know where the Exotic Express is so he ended up taking Libby to his hotel room. Libby seemed to have come to when he walked her into his room. She looked at him and smiled.

"Roman!" She reached her arms out, but her expression immediately changed. She looked around and started holding her head. She then felt shoved into the bathroom. Her vision focused and she spotted the toilet. She then proceeded to puke her guts out. Roman wasn't in there. He was getting ready to settle down and waited to stop hearing the noises that Libby was making in the bathroom. After twenty minutes of no noise coming from the bathroom, Roman went to check on her. He found her lying on her back completely knocked out. He ran his fingers through his hair while shaking his head. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was a total dead weight. An hour or so later Roman clocked out too.

The next morning Libby woke up with a major hangover. She looked about her surroundings and freaked. She was in a hotel room all by herself. She had no clue as to where she was. "Please tell me I didn't sleep with anyone." She looked down at herself and noticed every article of clothing was still intact. "Okay, next freak out. WHERE THE HELL AM I!? Owww." She said while putting her hand to her head, it was throbbing with pain. She started getting out of the bed and saw her purse lying on the floor by the bathroom. She reached inside it and retrieved her phone. She had ten new messages and twenty missed calls all from Adam.

Hey where'd you go?

It's getting late when will you be back?

Where are you?

This isn't funny!

I'm really starting to worry right now!

Libby! I'm starting to feel like a lemon right now!

I hope you're not doing anything stupid!

This is really getting ridiculous! Where are you?

At least let me know if you're okay.

Libby!

By the tone of these messages Libby knew she was in hot water. She didn't realize she put her phone on silent last night. She didn't mean to make Adam freak out and now he really will when she tells him she doesn't even know where she is. She at least called him. "Libby! What is going on?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Hey. I'm sorry Adam I didn't mean to scare you like that." She started looking around the room for anything that was hers.

"Where did you go last night?"

"I went to a bar. I needed some time to myself. But I didn't mean to stay out all night."

"I understand. You just freaked me out. Where are you now?" Libby looked around the room for answers.

"I… don't know… A hotel room for sure."

"Who's?" Libby tried to find an answer and could feel her stomach churn when she couldn't come up with one. It made her want to cry and she did.

"I don't know," she said through sobs. "But I'm okay and I'm leaving now. I'll try and find you."

"Okay just call me when you leave the hotel and I'll come find you." Libby agreed and hung up. She put her shoes on and left the room. She didn't want to wait around for whoever this person was. She couldn't remember what she did last night and she felt better not knowing. She rushed out of the hotel and off to find Adam.


	11. Chapter 11

Libby was lying on a table with a cold wet rag draped on her forehead. Still had her hangover and tonight was Smackdown. She didn't have a match tonight, but Adam did and she couldn't just let him go out there alone. She was all geared up to go out there and stand at ringside. Right now she just needed to take time and deal with this headache. Her ring gear was a little different today. She had on a fringed out mini skirt and the bottom of her cropped tank top was fringed too. Her rose design was a bit bigger too. She heard several footsteps walk past her, but no one bothered her. There was one set of footsteps she could her nearby that stopped and started to sound closer and closer. "Libby?" She looked up and saw Roman.

"Hey," she said, sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Libby was a little taken back by how concerned he was, she even gave him a confused expression.

"Yeah, I just have this massive hangover." She swung her feet off the table.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I was getting something to eat this morning and after I got back to the room this morning and saw you were gone I"- Libby shot her head up.

"Wait! That was your room I was in?" Roman nodded. "We didn't do anything did we?"

"Gosh, no. You were shit faced last night and I wasn't gonna take advantage of that. No, what happened was, you passed out before I could take you back to your bus, so I took you back to my room. I didn't know where you were staying and I couldn't just leave you there."

"Oh thank goodness," she said while slowly hiding her face in her hands. "I was worried I did something worse." She lifted her head up and looked at him. "Thanks Roman and I'm sorry I did that. I woke up this morning freaking out and didn't even want to stick around to find out if indeed I did do something stupid. I'm just glad it was you that took care of me and not some stranger." She stood up, patted his shoulder. "You're a good guy." She walked away before he could say anything else and before the redness appeared on her face from embarrassment. "So it was Roman."

Libby took a pain killer to help her with the headache before heading to gorilla to meet up with Adam. He was stretching by the Rosebuds and sitting on a table next to them were four dozens of roses. "Hey Adam! Does someone have a secret admirer?" Libby picked one of the roses up and smelled it. Adam stood up and took the rose from her.

"I wish I could say that these are for either of us, but they're not. These are for the WWE Universe. We're going to go out there and throw them to the audience."

"Oh, I get it now. Good idea. But hey, you'll never guess what I just found out." She took a hold of Adam's arms and pulled him in closer to her. "Apparently it was Roman Reigns' hotel room that I stayed in last night. Can you believe that?!"

"Did anything happen?" Libby started shaking her head no.

"He swears nothing happened." Libby wanted to talk more about this but they were given que to go out. The roses were a nice add to what Adam Rose and the Exotic Express was. Libby enjoyed throwing them at the audience while Adam was being carried around the ring.

Adam's match went great. He won it, which meant he was still undefeated. Unlike some wrestlers, Bo Dallas, Adam didn't run about bragging about it in people's faces. A number of people were unaware at how undefeated Adam had been, but Libby wasn't about to rub it in. They're little celebration was cut short due to Seth Rollins coming out and ordering the Exotic Express to get out of HIS ring. Adam didn't want a repeat of what happened last time, so he gently directed Libby to leave with him. Seth made his way down to ring and started telling the WWE Universe whatever it was that he had to say. Libby didn't fight Adam on going back to gorilla and would turn back to look at Seth every ten seconds. _Seems this has absolutely nothing to do with me. _

Libby watched Seth from backstage for the rest of his segment. She was glad to see Dean go out and attack him. Better than that, she was pleased to see Roman run out and help Dean. The two haven't been partnering up lately and Libby was starting to think her plan would fail. Seeing Roman come to Dean's aid was great. That happiness faded when Triple H walked out and announced tonight's main event and that Roman Reigns couldn't be at ringside otherwise he would lose his spot at Battleground. Libby felt she knew who could appear at ringside instead.

Libby waited at gorilla for Roman and Dean. When they appeared she rushed to their side. "Hey guys! Roman that was so great of you to run out there and help Dean out like that." She had a huge smile on her face. "Dean I hope for nothing but the best for you in your match tonight."

"Of course, I can't leave my boy hanging like that," said Roman as he gave Dean a pat on the back.

"Yeah and tonight, even though I'll be alone, I'm going to destroy Randy Orton." Libby was so happy for them. She knew that given certain stipulations that tonight was going to end on a good note. Roman may not want to lose his spot but he's not going to leave Dean hanging. She felt so good about it that she knew there would be no need for a certain someone to make an appearance.

Dean did exactly what he said he would do. He was holding up nicely in the match. He even took out Seth, who had been commentating on the match. He would have won if Seth hadn't interfered like he did. With the bell being rung Roman was no longer permitted to stay backstage. As Randy Orton and Seth started taking their aggression out on Dean, Roman came to his aid. He cleared the ring and helped Dean to his feet. The message was clear now and Libby couldn't help but laugh at Seth, who seemed to be whining about his briefcase.

Once they were backstage Dean and Roman started heading to the locker. They were talking about what just happened when they turned down a hallway and found that mysterious black figure blocking their path. The halted and engaged in a stare down. "Who are you?" Roman asked taking a step forward. The figure lifted its arm and pointed to the wall between them. Both Roman and Dean looked and saw R.E.D.A.C.T.E.D spray painted with black spray paint on the wall. They turned to look back at the figure, but it was gone. "What the heck!"

"Dude this is getting creepy." Roman was running his fingers through his hair.

"Tell me about it! That's the second time it's done something like this. You take your eyes off of it and it just disappears." Dean started walking closer to the writing on the wall. He studied it for a moment.

"Well whoever this person is, they call themselves Redacted." He turned to face Roman. "Was it wearing Shield gear?"

"Yeah." Roman walked up next to Dean. "I know it's trying to say something, but I don't understand it just yet."

"Well we're gonna have to find out who this is if they keep helping us like this." He turned to face Roman. "So tell me about this Libby chick. She's the one that Seth attacked isn't she?" They started walking away.

"Yeah she's the newest Diva. I don't know what to say really. She's cool but there's something about her. Something I just don't get yet. We had a good conversation last night. For once it felt like wrestling didn't even exist with us, but she doesn't remember a thing so that's probably good. I have things I need to focus on here."

"Well that's all up to you. I still don't get why Seth went after her like that."

"Neither do I." They entered the locker room and prepared to leave for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Tonight's show opened up to Triple H addressing the events that occurred on Smackdown. Even though Roman Reigns didn't interfere in that match between Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose, Triple H still felt that there should be consequences. The consequences weren't severe in fact Roman hardly saw it as a consequence. Triple H scheduled a six man tag team match with Roman and Dean vs. Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, and Kane. "Good luck finding another partner, because John Cena already has a match tonight." Libby watched on a monitor in the back and a smile formed on her face.

"Hey Libby!" It was Adam. "I just got word that they want us in a match tonight."

"Ooh this will be exciting! I've been working on this new move so hopefully I get to debut it tonight. Did you just hear what happened out there?" The two sat down at a table and Libby explained Roman and Dean's situation. "This is perfect to show off the new gear instead of that spandex suit I've been wearing."

"What they find someone else to fill in?"

"That could happen, but I'll make sure someone gets their foot in the door. When is our match?"

"In an hour, we need should go prep for it." The two left for the locker room. They turned down a hallway and found Seth standing there. Adam looked at Libby with a concerned face. "You good?" Libby looked at Seth and then back at Adam.

"Yeah, in fact I'll go meet you in the locker room. I'm going to talk to him." Adam did a double take.

"What! Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry, it will be fine." She gestured him away, before walking over to Seth. "Hey Seth!" Seth looked up and was a little taken back at Libby saying hello.

"What do you want?"

"Well I would love to get some answers but for now," she reached her hand out, "truce." Seth looked at Libby's hand and then back at her face.

"What?"

"Looked obviously there's something crazy going on between us that neither one of us fully understands so," she shook her extended hand, "truce." Seth was hesitant. He didn't understand what was going on. This woman, who has made her dislike of him quite clear, is wanting to shake his hand? There has to be a catch. "Come on I don't bite."

"I doubt that." He looked in her eyes trying to figure out what her deal was. "Why are you doing this?" Libby put her hand down, she obviously was getting nowhere with him.

"Seth look, I see that I might have over reacted just a bit with what you did to Roman and Dean. There's also that attack that you did, which I still don't understand myself and I would love it if you explained that to me. I think that once the air is clear then the two of us can continue working without blowing a fuse." Seth stared at her for a moment and she gave him no signs that said he shouldn't trust her.

"All right fine." He extended a hand and she accepted it with a smile on her face. Neither one of them noticing that Roman Reigns had been walking around nearby and caught a glance of the two while they were "holding" hands. Roman felt anger build up inside of him, but he walked away before either of the two could see him. "Now what do you want to know."

"What is your deal with me? Why did you attack me and Adam like that?"

"A week ago I thought I had you pegged but I was wrong." His expression changed. It felt like he was looking deep into Libby and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about it.

"Wh-What were you wrong about?" Seth gave a short laugh and smile.

"Just know that I was wrong." With that Seth walked away. Libby watched him as he went, not sure of what exactly just happened. She didn't really grasp what she just did either. She remembered she had a match she need to prepare for and went to the locker room. She laced up with Adam and talked to him about the new move she wanted to do.

"Do you think it will be good?" She was very eager to get his opinion. Adam tried to visualize the move in his head, but he was having trouble with it.

"I think I'll have to see it to understand." He pulled out a sucker and put it in his mouth. "Come on lets go round up the Rosebuds for a quick party." Libby took one last look in a nearby mirror to check herself. Tonight she had her hair up in two French braids and was sporting her regular Exotic Express gear. She had to give it her all tonight in this match and she the WWE Universe that the Exotic Express isn't just a minor thing, but something that could be made into a main attraction. They still had a long way to go before they would be put over. After checking herself, Libby hurried off and joined Adam with the Rosebuds.

They were all having fun at their little party and tried to invite over every Superstar or Diva that passed by. Paige joined in on the fun at one point, but couldn't stay long. Several of their coworkers joined in for as long as they could before going about the rest of their night. "Okay guys let's take a breather. Our match is in a little bit, so let's just cool off until then," Libby said before walking away to consume some H2O. As she was filling her cup up a shadow appeared over hers. She looked over her shoulder to see who was standing behind her and smiled. "Hi Roman!" She focused back on her cup until it was full, then she turned to face Roman and began sipping her water. "What's up?" He was looking down at her with his usual dark and brooding face.

"What's going on with you?"

"Um, well I have a match tonight. I hope to debut this new move I've been working and win." She waited for him to respond in some way, but he just stood there. She smiled and put on a cute face, "I hope you watch my match." She took another drink of her water.

"So what's going on with you and Seth. I saw you earlier and you two looked real cozy." Libby was taken back.

"I don't know what you saw Roman but clearly you're wrong. I also don't think it is any of your business what happens between me and Seth." _It's not as if he was stepping up to the plate. _"Roman I'm just looking out for myself and trying to get Seth off my back. I don't understand why you're coming to me with this."

"Forget it!" He started walking away.

"No wait!" He stopped and looked at her. "Good luck tonight." He turned back around and started walking. Libby headed over to gorilla and waited for her match to start.

Their music started playing and the Exotic Express walked out with the rest of the Rosebuds. Before going down the ramp Adam handed Libby dozens of roses, similar to what Eddie Guerrero would do with Chyna. Libby was carrying the dozens of roses in her arms while also dancing to the music. This was her new way of getting in the ring. While Adam would be carried around the ring, Libby would run all around inside the ring and throw the roses to the audience. This really fired up the crowd. Then once both of them were the ring they would hug and wait for their competitor. It was Layla and Fandango.

The match started with the two guys going at it in the ring. Libby always laughed when she watched Adam wrestle because his competitor never really knew what to expect. He'd stroke their hair or smack their butts. Layla shouted at Libby from her corner for laughing. Seems she thought Libby was laughing at Fandango. Eventually Fandango pulled Adam into Adam's corner and Libby seized this as an opportunity to tag herself in. She ran in the ring and appeared to be charging at Fandango. Fandango side stepped, allowing Libby to fly at Layla. Libby knocked Layla off the apron and turned to face Fandango. He just stood there awestruck.

The Ref forced Fandango to get out of the ring and made Layla be the legal person. Layla rolled into the ring and gave Libby a quick upper cut to the face. Libby started stepping back and holding her but gave Layla a quick drop kick. Libby had Layla in the exact position she needed her. Libby put Layla in a master lock, lifted her up, causing Layla to bend her knees and straddle Libby's waist, then Libby slammed Layla down in a reversed spine buster. Layla was knocked out and Libby got the pin. They won! Libby was so happy her new move, which she calls Lemon Drop, worked out so great. She celebrated with Adam in the ring by first jumping into his arms and giving him a hug. "Next time you get the pin," she whispered in his ear. She stood victorious with him in the ring before they had to clear out for the next match.


	13. Chapter 13

Roman and Dean approached the ring with their heads held high. They couldn't find a partner for the night, but they weren't going to back down from a fight. Their opponents stood in the ring waiting for them. They waited for the referee to ring the bell and start the match, when they got inside. The ref waited for a moment before giving the signal. Suddenly this weird music started playing and everyone turned to see who was walking out. It was Redacted, only this time it wasn't wearing the same thing it has been. Instead of the black spandex suit under clothes it wore the black pants, boots, and SWAT vest. To cover up the rest of its body, Redacted wore a long sleeve, skin tight black shirt, black gloves, and a black lucahdor mask that covered all of Redacted's facial features. Redacted's vest was so bulky that it hid Redacted's secret. Redacted made its way to the ring to several surprised looks, even Roman and Dean weren't sure what to do.

The match started with Dean and Orton as the legal guys. Dean had the upper hand, but Orton took it from him. Orton made a tag to Seth while Dean was crawling to make a tag in his corner. Seth got in the ring and knocked Redacted off the apron before Dean could tag out. Seth and Dean exchanged blows and Seth went for the blackout but Dean moved out of the way before he could finished. Dean then managed to get Seth with a DDT. Dean then crawled to his corner for a tag and tagged Roman in. Seth managed to tag Kane in. Roman and Kane were on fire. Kane started to hang off the second rope and Roman took this as opportunity to hit him with his drop kick. Roman was interrupted with the interference on Orton and Seth on the outside. They got Roman down and as they turned Redacted hit them with a double clothesline. Dean ran over and helped Roman back into the ring and started fighting with Randy Orton on the outside. Redacted was pushed Seth over the barricade and into the timekeeper's zone.

Inside the ring Roman wasn't doing great as Kane got the upper hand on him. Kane grabbed hold of Roman's neck, preparing for the choke slam. He lifted Roman off his feet, but couldn't finish his move because Redacted moved into the ring after Kane. Kane let go of Roman and grabbed a hold of Redacted's neck. Redacted shook it's head and kicked Kane in his mid section. Redacted jumped up and gave Kane a hurricanrana. Dean got in the ring as Kane was getting up and gave him the dirty deeds. Seth managed to get himself in the ring too and started going after Dean. Redacted helped Dean out while Roman Reigns went for the spear on Kane. Roman went for the pin fall but Orton interfered. Redacted climbed onto the top turn buckle and waited for Orton to turn around. Once he did, Redacted got him with a drop kick that sent Orton over the top rope.

Seth somehow shoved Dean off and started pulling on Redacted. He was trying to unmasked Redacted. Roman pulled Seth off his teammate and threw him across the ring. Roman now focused his attention on Seth. Redacted started getting up and so was Kane. They were both in Kane's corner. Seth was hanging of the ropes in Roman's corner and Roman went for his special drop kick. He was successful. Kane was on his feet and immediately put Redacted in a choke hold. Kane lifted Redacted off its feet but received a spear from Roman Reigns before he could slam Redacted down. Roman got the pin fall 1-2-3! They won!

Roman stood up victorious. He helped both Dean and Redacted to their feet and held their hands in the air. They walked about the ring and listened to all the fans cheering. Redacted climbed on the turn buckle and threw its arms up, the fans cheered even louder. Both Kane and Orton headed back to gorilla. Redacted got down and turned around to find Roman and Dean standing in the middle of the ring staring at 'em and both holding a mic. Redacted stood there frozen. Roman spoke first. "We like what you're doing but we want you to stop. We're not playing this charade with you. We want to know who is behind the mask."

"Yeah that's right," started Dean. "And if you're not going to take that mask off, we'll do it for you!" Dean threw his mic down and started approaching Redacted, but Roman held him back.

"Look! We're going to give you a chance to do it yourself. So we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way," Roman said in his ever so dark and powering voice. "Make your choice." Redacted just stared at them for a moment. It started lifting its hands to its head, but before it started to take off its mask, Redacted turn and attempted to escape the ring. Dean grabbed hold of Redacted and pulled em inside the ring. Redacted spun around to receive a spear Roman. Redacted laid there flat on its back. Dean tore off the mask and both him and Roman backed away when they saw who Redacted really is. Roman sat there pushing his hair out of his face, his eyes wide and jaw hanging down. "Libby!" The two exchanged glances but for the most of it, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Libby laid there flat and wasn't moving.

Adam Rose ran out from the back and started caring to Libby. "Libby! Libby!" Roman made an attempt to help, but Adam pushed him away. "No! You did this!" Roman stood there with Dean, neither one knew what to do. Adam pushed Libby out of the ring and carried her up the ramp. Roman and Dean stood there looking at each other. It took a while for Roman and Dean to leave the ring, because of how blown away they were. Seth just sat there outside the ring laughing at them. He kept yelling at them as he walked to the back.

"I knew it! Better you guys than me!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Here is that better?" Adam asked as he placed another bag of ice on Libby's torso. Libby just simply nod. She was still feeling the effects of Roman's spear. She was lying down in their bus hadn't slept all night. Her mind was spinning with all of the thoughts that were running through her head. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this!_ Adam did his best to help take care of Libby and she was thankful for that.

"Adam you were right."

"Don't say that." He sat down next to her. "It is true, but we're not gonna talk about that right now. Let's talk about what you're going to do now that the cat is out of the bag." Libby drifted her eyes all about the bus.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah we've got an hour."

"I don't know what to do now. I think I will just play it cool for now until I have confrontation." Libby started sitting up and held the ice in place. "I do know one thing, I need to toughen up. I'm not gonna let them see me like this."

"So you're just gonna act like nothing happened?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Libby stood up and walked to her bunk, she actually liked living on a tour bus. Some would complain about it not being stable, but Libby saw it as she could go anywhere she wanted to and have a place to call home while she's there. There were also the parties that she enjoyed, but every now and then she would feel a burnout.

Libby laid there in her bunk and decided it was time she got some sleep. _How do I face them now? After what happened last night, I think I'm the last person they want to see. I'll just play it cool. _The Exotic Express made it to their destination and the first thing Libby did was hit a gym after she awoke from her sleep. It was Sunday and she had time to spare before the next day. She was still sore from the night before, but she was done letting that affect her. She was just going to have to work through the pain. She also channeled all of her stress into working out so that she could get a clearer head.

After three hours Libby walked out of the gym just fully replenished. She went back to the Exotic Express, showered up and got dress to explore the city with Adam. She always enjoyed their little adventures. Adam knew exactly how to have fun. The comments and questions they would get from people always made Libby laugh a little on the inside. It was a good day to get her mind off of work and what she will be facing the next day.

Adam and Libby entered the arena laughing and joking around. Their adventure from the day before had them completely wired. Their mood completely shifted when an official stopped them and informed Libby that she was wanted in the Creative's office. Libby looked back at Adam before walking away with the official. _I hope this isn't the end of the Exotic Express._

Libby walked into the office and sat down in front of a desk. "Well Libby where do we begin? Tonight Stephanie is not here because she and her husband are on a vacation. Due to that, we have to grill you instead of them." Libby felt like she was in a principal's office. "What were you thinking?!"

"Well I was just trying to help."

"Well I have a message here from Stephanie and although I disagree, she wants you to keep doing what you're doing." Libby's head shot up.

"What?"

"That's right. Apparently she likes what you're doing, but we strongly suggest you focus on a singles career. You know, breakaway from Adam."

"Adam and I are packaged deal, and I will keep doing what I'm doing. A singles career? We'll see about that."

"Libby what have you done since you started working here?"

"What have I done? I just started!" Libby calmed down for a moment before continuing. "Okay, I understand what you're doing. Giving me suggestions of what to do, but I say what happens to me. I'm Adam's partner and that's what matters right now. I'm not focused on singles just yet. So no, I will not breakaway from Adam. Just give us a chance." Libby grabbed her bag and walked out of the office. She looked at the bulletin next to the door to see tonight's schedule. She was a little upset she didn't have a match, but was glad to see that Adam did.

Libby was walking to the locker room to tell Adam about what just happened when Seth Rollins crossed her path. He stood in her way, preventing her from passing and had this weird smile on her face. Libby just stared at him. "So it was you. I had a feeling, but like I said before I had no proof to back it up."

"Seth what do you want?"

"Oh nothing. Except an explanation. Then again I'm sure that's what Dean and Roman want too. So why did you do it. It takes guts to impersonate the Shield."

"I didn't impersonate them!"

"Well whatever you did, you failed. Now I could sit here and torture you with this, but I have a match tonight and I know there are two guys that are looking for you." He stepped aside and allowed Libby to walk away. Libby didn't let Seth phase her, she had other things on her mind. Besides Seth wasn't an issue anymore.

As Raw kicked off Libby was in full gear while watching Roman, opening the show, on a monitor. She couldn't help but smile when she watched him. The way he got the crowd going was awesome and she loved it when he said, "When Roman Reigns is in the house you're damn right Cena sucks." She knew tonight would be great with the Authority gone and Bret Hart would be here. Libby continued watching as Kane came out from the back and the two men started brawling. Roman was getting him good, it is too bad that the officials broke them up. Libby walked away from the monitors to find Adam before Roman walked back to gorilla.

Adam and the Rosebuds were hanging out in catering. Libby wasn't really in the mood to be eating. She just hasn't really had an appetite since Saturday. "So Adam, are you ready for your match tonight?" She didn't even have to ask, Adam was always ready for his matches.

"Yeah, by the way, Dean was looking for you while you were in the office."

"That doesn't surprise me. Seth stopped me when I was leaving the office. I know they all want answers, but right now is just not the time. We need to focus on the Exotic Express." The pair continued talking and eventually Paige stopped by to talk with Libby. Paige and Libby were continuing to become friends and it seemed like her and AJ were becoming friends too, despite the fact that AJ now has Paige's title. After a while Adam wanted to round up the Rosebuds for a pre-party before his match, but Libby skipped it to go get her hair ready for the match. "Can't go to all of them," she said while walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

Adam Rose's music started playing and the Rosebuds ran out from gorilla and started dancing away below the Titantron. Adam and Libby made their entrance hand in hand. They danced through the crowd of Rosebuds and Adam lifted Libby in the air when the music called for it. He then hand her the bouquet of roses, to which she happily accepted and the two danced down the ramp with the Rosebuds. Libby was wearing her fringe gear and her hair was done in a cascade of curls. She enjoyed throwing the roses to the audience while Adam was carried around the ring, it gave her something to do other than stand there and look pretty. Adam's opponent tonight was Rusev and Libby knew he had to put fort an extra effort to winning this match. Libby only looked forward to Rusev's little valet to shout at him just so that Libby could take her out. Libby knew exactly what it was about Lana that rubbed her the wrong way. "Whatever you do, stay out of that submission hold," Libby whispered in Adam's ear before leaving the ring. She stood at ringside doing everything she could to keep Adam amped up. "Let's go Adam! Squeeze that lemon!"

Lana was also doing everything that she could to keep Rusev pumped. There was no doubt that Rusev was the dominant force in the match and he brought it. Adam did everything he could to avoid the submission hold, he even managed to get the upper hand. As Adam went for a signature, Lane climbed onto the apron and started distracting the referee. Rusev prevented Adam from finishing his signature move and got him in the Accolade lock and even though Adam started tapping out, the ref didn't see it because Lana was still distracting him. Libby saw a chance and took it. She climbed onto the top turn buckle and applied a Petals on the Wind to Rusev, allowing Adam to get free. This only made Lana distract the ref more, giving Libby enough time to rolled out of the ring. Libby ran over to Lana and pulled her off the apron.

The referee turned around just in time to see Adam give Rusev the Party Foul and go for the pin. 1-2-3! Libby threw her arms up at the win. She climbed in the ring and threw Adam's arm up for the victory. They hugged each other for their team work, but their victory was interrupted. Rusev had gotten to his feet and was very angry at his loss. He pushed both Adam and Libby out of anger. Libby was knocked off her feet and Adam was pushed into a corner. Rusev then attacked Adam and threw him out of the ring. Rusev then turned his attention back to Libby. He had a crazy look in his eyes and Lana had an evil smile as she entered the ring. Libby was getting up and realized the trouble she was in when she looked up. She started to back away, but Lana was standing behind her. It is a mistake to turn your back on Rusev. Rusev grabbed a hold of Libby and threw her down. "Rusev!" yelled Lana. She put a fist up, "CRUSH!" Rusev then started to apply the Accolade on Libby. Libby was kicking, screaming, and vigorously tapping on Rusev's leg but he wouldn't let up. Adam was knocked out outside the ring. The crowd went nuts as they believed no one would be coming to Libby's aid.

Libby was starting to lose hope until Roman Reigns' music started to play. Did Rusev let up because of the music, of course not, but Lana escaped. Roman Reigns charged down the ramp and into the ring. He threw several punches at Rusev to let go of Libby. Libby just laid there flat on her face in the middle of the ring. Roman has beaten Rusev before and managed to knock him out of the ring. Lana went to Rusev's aid outside the ring. Roman turned his attention to Libby and helped her on her feet. He asked her over and over if she was okay, and she just kept brushing him off. Her main goal right now was getting out of the ring. He told her to wait and then got out. He helped Adam get in the ring and then grabbed a mic. "No, don't go anywhere just yet," he said getting back in the ring. Adam and Libby were standing there unsure of what was about to happen and they were not wanting any more surprises. "Relax, I just have something to say. I'm sorry Libby for what happened the other night. I also want to thank you for what you have done. But mostly, I want to know why you did it?" Libby just stared at him for a moment before stepping forward. She took the mic from Roman.

"I accept your apology Roman, but do you really have to ask why I did what I did?" Libby shook her head a bit, looked away and then looked back at Roman. "If you really don't get it, then obviously I just wasted my time." She dropped the mic and left the ring with Adam. Roman stood there watching her leave. Libby walked with Adam up the ring and didn't look back once.

Libby didn't say anything until they reached the locker room and that's only because Adam said something. "Libby, are you okay? You just shot down the one guy you've been drooling over since you got here. The man you've been working to get his attention and you finally got it."

Libby just looked at Adam and said, "Yeah but he doesn't get it. He doesn't understand why I did the things that I did. I may have his attention now, but not for the reason that I want to."

"So what now?" Libby threw her hands up.

"I don't know." She sat down and started thinking, but she shook all thoughts from her mind. She looked up at Adam. "So how about that match tonight," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm not really one for cheating, but I must admit," he sat down next to her, "that was good team work." Libby smiled even bigger and then laid her head on his arm as she started to recall the match from her memory. "I will say this though," she said striating up and looking into his eyes. "That Accolade sucks!" she said while rubbing her neck. Adam just simply laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Woah oh-oh oh! Woooah!" The Rosebuds sang as they partied with Adam and Libby on the Exotic Express. They were pulling into the arena for Smackdown and continued to party while getting off the bus and going inside the arena. Adam and Libby left the Rosebuds in catering and went to see what the night's schedule was.

"Fandango again!" said Libby in annoyance.

"What's wrong with that," Adam said while sticking a lollipop in his mouth.

"It's getting old. It's like you're always fighting him now. I thought we were stepping up when you went against Rusev on RAW."

"Well maybe they didn't like what they saw during that match with Rusev," he said while giving her a certain look.

"Hey, you won didn't you? Besides, what happened after that match has nothing to do with you," Libby said while looking at Adam, but he was now focused on tonight's schedule.

"Libby did you look at tonight's main event?"

"No." Libby looked up at the schedule and there it was, Roman Reigns vs. Rusev. "Oh," was all Libby said. She hadn't really thought about Roman lately. She and Adam left to party after his match against Rusev on RAW. In fact she's been so busy partying, working out, and training, that she hasn't thought about any of her coworkers. She's been in such a good mood lately too. "I wonder what that's about." There was a silence among them for a moment as they stood there just staring at the schedule. Adam was the one to break the silence.

"Well come on we need to get in gear," and the two walked to the locker rooms. Libby decided to wear her fringe ring gear tonight. As she was getting dressed Summer Rae walked in.

"Hey Libby! So I know we haven't really talked since you got here, but do you mind if I accompany you and Adam to the ring tonight?"

"Why?"

"I just want to make a statement to Fandango."

"Look I understand that he dumped you on Twitter and you're jealous that he's with Layla now, I get it." Summer Rae showed signs of defiance. "I understand why you would be upset. I don't care if you stand at ringside with me for Adam, but don't let your bitterness with Layla and Fandango ruin Adam's match." Summer Rae said she wouldn't and left Libby alone to finish getting ready for tonight.

A little while later Libby was standing outside the men's locker room waiting for Adam. As she stood there, Dean stopped by for a quick chat. "Hey Libby." Libby just stared at him. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. Had we known it was you, we wouldn't have been so rough on you." Libby started to nod her head.

"I know Dean. I know you and Roman never meant to hurt me, and if you knew it was me, then you really wouldn't have hurt me."

"It's just… we don't like it when people get inside our heads like that. I especially don't like that. We don't want to play a game, we just want answers."

"I get that Dean. But if you guys really don't know why I did what I did then I just wasted my time. All I did was help you and yes there is a reason for it all. It's not that hard to figure it out."

"Fine. You're not going to tell me, fine!" and with that Dean walked away. It was only a few minutes later that Adam walked out of the locker room. Libby looked at him and could not hold back on the laughter that erupted inside her.

"What's with your hair?"

"What? You don't like it?" Instead of having his hair half up and half down, Adam pulled all of his hair up into a high ponytail on the top of his head. He kept flipping it about while Libby was checking it out. He stopped and started checking her hair out, which was down. He smiled and said, "You should put your hair up like this tonight."

"What? Wait you really think so?"

"Yeah, we're a team right? Let's look like one."

"I thought we did, but okay." Libby quickly put her hair up before they had to get the Rosebuds and head to gorilla. Summer Rae met with them before their music started. Libby was excited. "When we go out there, give it all you got. Make a statement that says we can do more." Adam agreed and their music started to play. They did their usual entrance as if Summer Rae being with them made o difference, but the pair did acknowledge her presence on their side. They all partied down to the ring much to the dislike of Fandango. Libby just went with the flow.

The match started and Libby, Summer Rae, and Layla were at ringside. When the match started it looked like a little dance off between the two Superstars. "Quit fooling around!" Libby yelled into the ring. Adam got his head in the game. He gave Fandango a smack on the ass and Libby could not hold her laughter. Libby didn't notice Summer Rae approaching Layla until after Fandango knocked Adam down. Fandango's attention turned to the cat fight that erupted outside the ring. Fandango left Adam and tried breaking the fight up between Layla and Summer Rae. Libby was starting to get mad about it. "Summer! What are you doing!? You're ruining the match!" Adam just sat in the ring and watched as the referee started to do a count out. "Fandango leave them alone and get back in the ring!" but it was no use because Fandango was too busy breaking the two girls up to notice anything else going on around him.

The ref counted to ten and the bell rang. Adam started jumping up and down in victory and as much as Libby wanted to be happy, she couldn't help but be mad at Summer and Layla for ruining the match. Libby stood in the ring and held Adam's hand up in the air, but she couldn't bring a smile to her face. Adam noticed it and asked what was wrong. "Adam, you didn't really win. You didn't pin him. They," she pointed to Summer and Layla, "ruined your match. You were supposed to show your true dominance." The audience were starting to notice some hostility in the ring and so did Summer. Adam just took Libby's hand and threw it back up in the air to lighten the mood that was setting in. Libby tried to look happy for the fans, but she really wasn't. The two left the ring and partied up the ramp with Summer Rae. It wasn't until they reached gorilla when Libby hand a talk with Summer about what just happened. "I thought I told you to not let your issues affect the match! You just ruined mine and Adam's chance at showing the Authority that there is more to us than what we've been doing!"

"Oh I'm sorry, honestly I didn't know."

"Obviously you didn't care either! When are you and Layla going to see that Fandango doesn't care about either of you!? He only cares about himself!" Libby was getting so mad that the only thing for her to do was to just walk away. Adam was waiting for her a few feet away.

"Are you good now? I know why you're upset, but just let it go. There's always next week." He put his arm over her shoulder and walked her away. They were walking with the Rosebuds and were stopped for an interview. It wasn't much of an interview, because all Adam wants to do is party right now. Libby lightened up and was ready for a party. As the Exotic Express started to move out Libby got a tap on her shoulder. Libby turned and saw it was Roman.

"Can we talk?" he asked and Libby accepted. They walked into a corner for some privacy. "So did you hear about the main event for tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I got that match for you." Libby was a little surprised.

"For me? Why me?"

"Libby, after everything you've done for me I want to show you how grateful I am and Rusev is going to pay for what he did to you on RAW." Libby couldn't stop the smile forming on her face.

"Roman you don't have to do this for me. I can take care of myself." She couldn't stop the feelings that were stirring inside of her.

"You're right I don't have to, but I want to." The mood intensified. The look he was giving her just enhanced it. "I care about you Libby, I want you to know that." Roman then walked away and Libby watched him as he went with a big smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Libby walked into catering looking to talk to some of the Divas. They've been giving her more respect now, after the message she sent to them through Layla. Libby hasn't been able to talk to all of them, but she's made a few friends. Paige has been a good friend of Libby's since they competed on NXT together. In catering Libby only grabbed a little snack and sat at a table with Paige and AJ Lee. "That was a good match you guys had on Monday, I like the team work between you two."

"Thanks Libby," said Paige. "That match between Rusev and Adam was a bit intense. Well at least the aftermath of it was."

"Yeah you really got it that night," said AJ. "I give you props for helping your man out."

"Thanks guys. Yeah, that Accolade is no joke. I wasn't even expecting that to happen."

"Did you expect to get rescued by Roman Reigns?" Paige said with a smile on her face.

"Honestly, no I didn't. I was actually beginning to lose hope of ever getting out of that, and then here comes Roman."

"Yeah. I was a little worried myself, but lately you've been showing us that you're pretty tough." Libby just smiled. She was glad to hear that someone was actually paying attention to what she's been doing. It reassured her that she actually isn't a wasting her time. The three continued to talk until it was time for the main event of the night. Libby was going to watch the match on a monitor, but at the last minute she decided to sit at ringside. Libby walked out to the cheering fans and straight to the announce table. JBL and Michael Cole gave her a warm welcome as a guest commentator.

"Here we have one half of the team, the Exotic Express, Libby as our guest here at ringside. Libby how are you doing?" said Michael to all the viewers at home.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here," Libby said after she put a headset on. Rusev's music started playing. He and Lana walked out and to the ring. The pair shot a few dirty looks at Libby when they noticed her sitting at the announce table.

"Libby will you talk to us about what happened on Monday night Raw while the Authority were on vacation," started Michael. "Let's take you back to Monday when Adam Rose went head to head against Rusev." A video clip showing the highlights of the match started to play on the Titantron. "Libby you interfered in the match to help Adam win while the referee was distracted by Lana, which then resulted in an attack on you and Adam after the match. Can you tell us about this?"

"Yeah tell us about how you cheated for Adam to win!" said JBL.

"Wow, really?" started Libby. "Yes, I will talk about what happened Monday. I didn't cheat for Adam to win. I just helped my good friend, Adam from being seriously injured by that man in the ring."

"Yeah and looked at how that worked out for you," said JBL, coldly. Roman Reigns music started playing and everyone turned to watch Roman entering from the crowd. After entering the ring Roman climb onto the nearest turn buckle and threw his arms up to entice the roaring fans. As he was getting down he saw Libby sitting at the announce table. Libby smiled at him and waved her fingers. Roman showed no signs of being thrown off his game. Libby was glad, because she didn't want him to get distracted due to her.

"This is Roman Reigns. The man who came to the aid of Libby as she was being assaulted by Rusev on Raw. Libby there is word flying around that Roman Reigns requested this match because of what happened to you on Raw, is that true?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that Michael. I don't know the reason why Roman Reigns is in this match with Rusev."

"Then why are you here?!" asked JBL. The match started.

"I don't need to give you an explanation! I am here to watch the match."

"Yeah let's talk about this match," said Michael Cole. Michael and JBL began calling the match to all the viewers at home. Libby put most of her focus on watching Roman fight Rusev instead of talking. The match started with Rusev having the upper hand, but Roman Reigns quickly flipped the tables on him and even knocked Rusev out of the ring.

"Will someone shut her up!"

"What? You don't like Lana?" asked Michael

"Of course I don't like Lana. She walks out here and talks bad about America all the time. Why would I like that?"

"She just has pride for her country," said JBL.

"Yeah well she's a lemon!" The match continued with Rusev gaining the upper hand on Roman. Rusev was showing dominance over Roman and Libby was worried Rusev would put him in the Accolade.

"Come on Roman! Watch out! You can do it Roman!" Roman needed to get back in the match and just like that, he gathered his strength and pushed Rusev off of him. Libby wondered if he could hear the things she was saying at the announce table. Roman managed to get Rusev into a corner and after a few punches he gave Rusev a Samoan Drop. Roman was building momentum. Rusev started crawling to get up and used the ropes for support. Roman assessed his situation. He locked eyes with Libby for a brief moment to which Libby shouted at him, "Go for it Roman!" Roman got out of the ring and hit Rusev with his signature drop kick. Roman rolled back into the ring and set up for the Superman punch. Libby was standing up with excitement. She threw her headset off and started cheering. "Go Roman!" Roman was successful with the Superman punch and set up for a Spear. Libby was gaining excitement as Rusev was getting up and the shot was clear.

Roman was getting pumped up as Rusev was getting to his feet. Out of nowhere, Randy Orton appeared on the apron behind Roman Reigns and when he caught his attention, Orton bounced Roman's head off the top rope. "WHAT!" Libby was shocked and angered. The referee signaled the bell for a DQ. Rusev continued to attack Roman. "NO!" yelled Libby as she stepped forward to the ring. Rusev pushed Roman to the opposite side of the ring, which is where Libby was, and went for a clothesline. Roman bounced off the ropes and dodged Rusev's clothesline. Rusev started to lose his balance, while Libby started to climb onto the apron. Rusev stumbled onto the ropes in front of Libby, while Roman Reigns gave Orton a Superman punch. Libby latched onto Rusev in a sleeper hold and managed to give him one punch before Rusev pushed her off of him and the apron. Libby flew off the apron and hit the announce table. Roman didn't see this and when he turned his attention back to Rusev he received a kick to the face.

Libby fought the pain in her upper back as she started getting to her feet. She could hear both Rusev and Lana yelling. Libby looked up into the ring and found Roman lying down and Rusev leaving. She was doing her best to get up as she used the announce table for support. Libby looked back into the ring and saw Randy Orton getting inside. Libby hurried into the ring and threw herself onto Roman and locked eyes on Orton. "NO!" Orton stood there staring at Libby with that vindictive look of his. Libby stood up and stepped over Roman, shielding him from any harm that Randy Orton would inflict on him. She stood her ground and stared coldly into the eyes of the viper. "That's enough. Turn around and walk." Libby showed no signs of backing down. Randy turned around and started to walk. Libby looked down at Roman and saw that he was starting to get up. She was completely distracted and didn't expect the RKO she received from Randy Orton when she looked back at him.

Libby laid there unconscious and Roman didn't even realize it. Once he got to his feet, he too received an RKO from Orton. Both Roman and Libby laid in the ring unconscious as Randy Orton towered over them. Officials ran out and forced him to leave the ring before they started helping Libby and Roman.

Libby and Roman were taken to separate infirmaries to get checked out. Roman didn't even know about Libby's involvement in the ring until Dean stopped by and told him. He was a little taken back that Libby would put herself in harm's way for him. "I think I know why she's been doing everything she's done for us," said Dean. "It's obvious the chick totally wants you."

"That was pretty bold of her tonight. Have you seen any of the other Divas standing up to Orton like that around here?"

"So what are you going to do about this now?" Roman just sat there and shook his head.

"I honestly don't know what to think right now, but I need to go talk her." Roman resisted the restraint of the medic and set off to find Libby, but it was no good. Once Libby was cleared, Adam helped her to the bus in a hurry. He didn't anybody else causing her anymore stress for the night. So now Roman had to wait before he could sit Libby down and actually talk to her. Like that night they spent in the bar.


	18. Chapter 18

It's been days since the events of Friday night Smackdown. Libby has been low key with most of the wrestlers in the locker. She decided that it was best she space herself from others. She's been spending most of her time working with Adam, training, working out, and hanging out with a few Divas. She looks at it as taking a break from what she's doing and has gotten closer with a few coworkers by doing so. This break comes to an end tonight for Monday night Raw. Libby feels that spacing herself from Roman would what is best for them, but she knows she'll have to face him eventually. "Hey are you ready for tonight?" Adam asked as he and Libby grabbed their gear from their bus. They were headed into the arena for tonight's show.

"I won't be ready until I see what the schedule is for tonight," she said with low enthusiasm. She had a bad feeling that tonight wouldn't be the night she's been waiting for. The Exotic Express hasn't been given what Libby felt, was a good enough shot. When they are, their matches get ruined in some way. Libby and Adam walked into the arena and headed straight for the locker rooms to put their stuff down. As soon as they walked out of the locker rooms, the pair was stopped by an official.

"Hey guys, I came by to let you know that we want you to do a promo tonight for Sonic?" the official said while staring straight at Adam.

"A promo for Sonic? Like what we did with the tea?" asked Libby. The official turned to her with a surprised look.

"Yes, but we don't want you in Libby." Libby was caught completely off guard with that statement.

"Excuse me?" Adam turned his head towards her.

"We don't want you in the promo." Libby shot a glance at Adam and then back at the official.

"Why not?"

"We don't want you to take away from Adam." This made Libby furious.

"WHAT!" Libby took a step forward, but Adam intercepted and pulled her back. He stepped in between the official and Libby.

"Look, I will be happy to do it, but you shouldn't say that about Libby. We are a team and there is no I in team. Now if you will, excuse us LEMON!" Adam grabbed Libby and walked away.

"Can you believe that? I'm not trying to steal the spotlight from you."

"Libby, keep it down! I know you're not. Don't let what they say get you down." They were only a few feet away when they rounded a corner and found themselves a secluded area to talk. Adam managed to calm Libby down and assured her that everything would be fine.

"Adam this isn't right! They're not even giving us a chance."

"Libby we just have to take what they give us."

"No we don't! The Exotic Express has so much to offer! We're not just some advertising agency!"

"Libby, are you seriously getting upset because they want me to do something without you? After all the things you've been doing the past few weeks, you're mad because I'm going to do something without you? Libby it seems that lately you've been more about you than us."

"No I'm not! If I was then I would focus more on being in single matches than tag team."

"Well right now you're being a real lemon." Adam left Libby standing there. She stood there for a moment and just as she was starting to leave, Roman appeared. He had been walking by. Libby looked at him and noticed he was carrying a duffle bag. He must have just shown up. He stood there looking at her, waiting for something to happen.

"Hi," she finally managed to get out.

"Hey." Libby started to look around at her surroundings. She felt a little awkward and wondered what it was like for him. "How are you doing since…"

"Oh I'm okay. Yeah I've had worst than an RKO." Roman started stepping towards her and she did her best to keep eye contact. "What about you?"

"Look I think we need to stop beating around the bush and have a serious talk about what's been going on between us." Libby started nodding her head.

"You're right we really do. So what do you want to talk about first?"

"I now know why you aided me and Dean, me especially. After that night in the bar I've noticed there has been this bond that is growing between us. But I don't like that you put yourself at risk like you've been doing."

"Roman look, I'm okay. See I'm still standing here. I'm fine. Roman I'm been doing all of this for you. I've been aiding you in your matches for you. Same goes for Dean. A week ago you said you cared about me well guess what, I care about you too. You're right. There is a bond or something growing between us. I would like to see where things go from here, but I don't know if you do." She stood there staring up into his eyes. It was a moment before he said anything.

"I want to see how things go too. Only you have to stop putting herself at risk out there in the ring against the guys." This made Libby giggle.

"Roman, who would I be if I didn't take risks like this? I can't be tamed." They stood there in silence again. Roman didn't want her to say something like that. He stared at her knowing that she wasn't going to change her mind. He looked away and after a few seconds, he grabbed his bag and walked. Libby watched him as he went and she was okay. "Can't be with someone who doesn't accept me for me."

The roster for tonight's show scheduled Roman Reigns in a six man tag match with John Cena and Dean Ambrose on his team against Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, and Kane. Libby hung out backstage most of the night. When she heard about the main event match, she decided that whether Roman or Adam liked it or not, she was going to stand at ringside. She just wasn't going to tell anyone. She always enjoyed the reactions people gave her when she did things they weren't expecting. Unfortunately Dean found himself in a backstage beat down at the start of the show and would not be participating in the match. So now the main event was a handicap match. Libby did her best to steer clear of Adam for the night. She didn't want him to know what she was going to do tonight.

Before the main event kicked off Ric Flair made an appearance. Libby watched Flair from gorilla give a little speech about his prediction of the match at Battleground. Libby couldn't believe her ears when she heard Flair speak so highly of John Cena. After all her had to say about The Shield before Payback. Libby simply just shook her head. She was glad Roman interrupted Flair.

After all of the Superstars entered the ring Libby made her entrance. Nobody was expecting what they were about to see. Before the referee gave the signal to the time keeper, music started playing throughout the arena. It was Roman's music. Roman, being completely caught off guard as everyone else, looked over at the Titantron. Libby walks out and is wearing different ring gear than her usual Exotic Express gear. She is sporting black lace up boots similar to Roman's, black knee pads, black short shorts, black tank top, black wrist bands, and a black SWAT vest. Libby stood at the top of the ramp for a moment to soak everything in. She looked down at the ring and started walking towards it. She focused her vision on Roman as she got closer and closer to the ring. His expression changed as a smile grew on his face while he watched her. He stared at her until she took her place at ringside.

The match started off with Cena being the legal man. Libby was pumped for this match. Only what Cena was doing in the ring was not cutting it. Orton and Seth tagged each other in and hardly did anything while in the ring. It was frustrating for Libby, she wanted to see them go at it. Cena would just stand there too being cautious. "Oh just get on with it!" Libby yelled. She could see Roman turning his head towards her from the corner of her eye. She looked up at him and saw him giving her a smile. Finally Roman also had enough of what was going on and tagged himself in. Finally the match was on its way.

Libby was having so much fun standing at ringside. She did all that she could to boost Roman. She pounded her hands on the mat, she got the crowd fired up, and continuously shouted, "Come on Roman!" It came down to a point in the match where Kane caught the upper hand on Roman, but Roman wouldn't give up. Kane pushed Roman to the ropes and Roman used the opportunity to knock Kane down. Both men started inching their way to their team corners. Libby was going nuts at ringside as she cheered for Roman. Finally he made the tagged to Cena and just in time too. Roman rolled out of the ring and sat out at ringside. Libby rushed to his side to see if he was okay and also kept an eye on the action in the ring.

Roman quickly got himself up and climbed back on the apron. Cena was taking a decent beating inside the ring. Once Seth was tagged in, Cena desperately started reaching for Roman. Libby had to admit that Seth actually put up a decent fight. Seth went for a triple suplex but was not successful as Cena reversed it. The two men then crawled to their corners and both made a tag. It was now Roman and Orton in the ring. Roman was on fire as he started taking out Orton, he even managed to give Orton his signature drop kick. Libby was cheering as loud as she could. Roman went for his superman punch on Orton but Kane entered the ring. It didn't ruin anything as Roman just switched his target from Orton to Kane. After Kane received the Superman punch Roman was then drawn to Seth as he springboard over the top rope. Roman side stepped Seth's attempt on him. Libby's attention was then switched from Roman to Seth. There was something about the way landed that was off. Seth immediately started grabbing his knee. Libby was walking around the ring towards him to get a better look. Seth leaned onto the ropes above Libby and couldn't hear her calling up to him. Seth turned around and Roman charged at him with a clothesline. Seth went over the top rope and Libby got a hit in the head as she tried to get out of the way but was too late. Libby landed on the floor a foot away from Seth.

Roman saw what happened, but couldn't get out of the ring to check on Libby. It only took a minute for Libby to get back up and notice the chaos that started to erupt. She looked over at Seth and saw him vigorously grabbing his knee and a medic came to his side. Libby leapt over to him. "Oh gosh Seth, are you okay?" He seemed to be in a lot of pain. Libby tried all she could to help. She would glance back to see what was going on in the ring and saw Roman looking at her. He had this look on his face of fury and disbelief. Libby didn't focus too long on Roman and would immediately turn back to Seth. She even helped the medic carry Seth to the back. She knew Roman probably hated her right now, but Seth could be seriously injured.

Once they got to the back, the medic directed them to an infirmary room to sit Seth down. As soon as Seth was sitting down, he completely changed. He was no longer groaning in pain and seemed completely fine; he even started laughing. "Wait a minute," said Libby as Seth focused his attention on her. "Was all that fake out there?"

"Yeah."

"Are you kidding me!? You mean to say that you're not even and everything that just happened was all an act?!" Seth started nodding his head. "Why? Why would you do something like that?"

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting the reaction I got from you with it. It was all for the fans and now that I recall all of it, you just made it better."

"Is this some sort of sick joke? You don't just fake injuries to get out of matches!"

"Hey I never said I was trying to get out of the match and why do you care so much? Aren't you with Roman?" he said as he gestured to all of her.

"Okay I admit that I overreacted to what you did to Dean and Roman, but I've calmed down since then. I see potential in you Seth and I see greatness. I don't want all that you could be to be stolen from you because of an injury!" Seth lightened up with this. His expression change and Libby could see light in his eyes.

"Wow you actually care about me?"

"Yes Seth, you're such a great competitor. Now thanks to you, the statement I made when I went out there tonight is ruined!" she yelled at him. "I'm pretty sure Roman won't speak to me for weeks now! Thank you!" Libby stormed out of the room and Seth wasn't sure what to make of it.


	19. Chapter 19

Libby was running through the halls backstage. She needed to get to Roman. She needed to talk to him about everything that just happened. She reached gorilla just as Roman was walking through. "Roman." He looked at her but continued walking. "Roman please, let me explain." He was walking away from her. "Roman please, I need to talk to you!" He continued to ignore her as they walked past several of their coworkers. As they got further and further down the hallway Libby continued pleading with him. "Roman will you just STOP!" Roman came to a halt so fast that Libby almost walked into him. He turned to her and stared down at her coldly.

"What?" He said with a deep stern voice. Libby took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay, I know you're upset with what happened out there, but I swear to you it's not what it looks like."

"Really? 'It's not what it looks like.' Are you kidding? You went out there for me"-

"Exactly! I went out there tonight for you!" Libby threw her arms up.

"But you walked out with Seth!" He started to talk in her face.

"Roman I know why you're mad, but just hear me out. I went out there for you tonight. I was there for you. But I seriously thought Seth was injured. That's the only reason I walked out with him. I really did, and Seth has a lot going for his career right now. I was worried that it would have been over"-

"Why do you even care about Seth?! After all he did to you, you run to his side? He attacked you in the ring for no reason!" Roman shouted. "What has he done for you? Unlike me, who has saved you, Seth won't hesitate to push you down if you're in his way."

"I know and he proved that tonight. When we got back here he revealed he isn't even hurt!" She too was shouting.

"What?"

"He's not hurt Roman! Seth faked the injury to get out of the match." Libby was starting to feel an overload of emotions erupt inside her. "He doesn't even care about the fact that I helped him or that it affects us!" Libby's emotions started to boil over. She paused for a moment to control them and took a deep breath. "You're right he doesn't care!" Tears started to fill her eyes. "And I was stupid enough to believe him," she started choking through sobs. Libby covered her face and turned away. She didn't want him to see her like this. She felt him put his hand on her shoulder, but she put her hand up to stop him. She was calming down and wiping the tears from her eyes. She turned back to face him. "Just know that… it was always you." She looked straight into his eyes. "You were the reason I became Redacted." She gave a smile. "You were the reason I stepped forward from the crowd of Rosebuds to make The Exotic Express. Of course Seth did have some part in it, but everything I've done before tonight was all for you." Roman just stared at her while she looked up and down, waiting for a response. "So…" she looked him in the eye. "Don't just walk away from me without knowing that." Libby slowly turned around and walked. She could feel knots in her stomach and heavy weight pressing on her chest as the she got farther and farther away from him and he never stopped her. Roman stood there watching her as she went. Once she was out of his sight he started thinking over everything that happened tonight. He ran his hands through his hair and the vision of Libby walking away with Seth caused him to kick a crate of equipment nearby and throw a chair. He stormed to his locker room to get ready to leave, because he couldn't wait to get out of this building.

Two days later:

Libby was sitting in catering with Paige talking. She hasn't heard or seen Roman at all since Monday. "Are you doing okay with everything? I know you and Adam had a little tiff but I saw what happened with you and Roman."

"Me and Adam are just fine. We can never stay mad at each other. He's always there for me and just hates the thought of being a lemon towards me. As for Roman, I don't know. I laid everything out and I haven't heard from him."

"That's brutal. I'm a little surprised by you. You've done what the rest of the Divas around here hasn't and that's get the attention of the big dog."

"I don't see any of the other Divas going for it," Libby said while shrugging her shoulders. The two finished their meal and walked to locker room together. Tonight was a live event and Libby had a match against Eva Marie. She had been waiting to get back in the ring for an actual match. She planned to give it her all tonight. Maybe if she got over enough with the fans, she might get scheduled to do more matches on Raw and Smackdown. She was having a little trouble deciding what to wear tonight. She wanted to wear the ring gear she wore on Monday, but thought maybe it was unwise. She started pulling out her gear that she wore the night she debuted and got dress for the match.

Paige waited for her outside. Libby walked out and asked Paige what she thought about her choice of outfit tonight. "Well it's you. It reminds us all of what you were when you started here. It definitely tells me that you're ready to move forward." Paige kept looking Libby up and down then smiled and said, "Maybe Roman will think so too." Paige then walked away while Libby stood there looking down at herself. Paige's final words lingered over her.

Tonight Adam would not be accompanying Libby to the ring, nor would the Rosebuds. Libby wanted to go out there alone tonight. Eva Marie entered the ring and then Libby. She walked out to Adam's music and holding a bouquet of Roses in her arms. She threw the roses to the fans as she walked down the ramp and did everything she normally did with Adam. Only Libby wasn't wearing her Exotic Express gear. She wore the same gear that she wore Monday night, when she stood at ringside for Roman.

The referee signaled for the bell and the match began. Eva Marie didn't do much but push Libby around and use the ropes for leverage. Libby was getting annoyed at Eva's antics. She unleashed her fury on Eva and wouldn't let up. Libby had Eva in the middle of the ring and threw a punch at her. As Eva grabbed onto her face and bent over, Libby used this opportunity to give her a head scissors take down. Libby stood up as Eva laid there in pain. Libby reached down to grab a hold of Eva's hair and started pulling her up to her feet. Eva kicked Libby in her abdomen and then supplied her with a reverse DDT. As Libby laid there on the mat she could hear Eva walk around her body. Eva kicked Libby in her side so hard it made Libby roll on her back. Eva reached down and pulled Libby on her feet. Eva then swung Libby into a turn buckle. Libby's back hit it hard. Libby saw Eva charging at but wasn't fast enough to stop her. Eva slammed her body onto Libby. Eva stepped away to get a cheer and then focused back on Libby to deliver another move. Only this time, Libby kicked her feet up and kicked Eva in the chest. As Eva walked towards the turn buckle completely opposite from Libby, Libby ran around Eva, jumped onto the turn buckle in front of Eva and gave her a Petals on the Wind.

Eva laid there on the mat and Libby went for a pin. 1-2- Eva kicked out. Libby was angered. She grabbed Eva's head and bounced it off the mat. Libby stood there and watched Eva as she attempted to get to her feet. Libby pulled Eva up and then slapped her. Eva was hunched over and Libby ran to bounce off the ropes. As Libby approach Eva for a crossbody, Eva countered with a clothesline. But Libby didn't stay down. She immediately started getting on her feet. Eva grabbed a handful of hair on top of Libby's head and started yelling in her face. Libby slapped Eva across the face. Eva held her cheek and turned her back on Libby. Libby seized the opportunity and unloaded the Lemon Drop on Eva. Eva was knocked out and Libby took the pin. 1-2-3!

Libby stood victorious with the referee. Her music played and she accepted the cheers from the fans. She climbed on the top turn buckle and threw her arms up while Eva left the ring and walked backstage. Libby's victory was interrupted when her music was cut and Roman Reigns' music started playing. Libby stood there on the turn buckle looking up at the Titantron. Roman was approaching the ring through the crowd as Libby slowly climbed off the turn buckle. The two locked eyes as Roman got closer and closer to the ring. Roman was staring cold at Libby. Libby stood in the middle of the ring as Roman climbed over the barricade. Roman wasted no time in entering the ring and walked in circles around Libby. Libby stood there looking down until Roman stood still in front of her. She looked up into his eyes and didn't say anything. Her expression was a mixture of surprise and unsure of what to do.

The crowd settled down as the two had their stare down. Libby put her hands up in defense. "It's your ring, I get it. I'm leaving," she said as she turned to exit the ring. Roman grabbed Libby's hand, spun her around, pulled her into him and planted a huge kiss on her lips. Libby was stunned, but accepted it and started kissing Roman back. She wrapped her arms around Roman's neck as the crowd went crazy. After what felt like a minute, Roman pulled away and smiled down at Libby.

"Want to take this to the back?" Libby smiled up at Roman and nodded her head. They two then exit the ring and walked backstage. Roman walked with his arm over Libby's shoulder. Roman and Libby waved to the fans as they walked up the ramp and accepted their cheers. The two hugged before stepping behind the curtain. Libby didn't know what caused Roman to do all this, but one thing is for sure, this was going to be a good night.


	20. Chapter 20

Libby and Roman walked around backstage holding hands. Libby had a big smile on her face as she often turned to her right to look at the tall handsome man walking with her. She was glad Roman had forgiven her for what happened Monday with Seth. "So…" Libby began as they continued walking. "What happens now?" Roman looked over at her.

"What do you mean what happens now?" he asked as he stopped walking. Libby stopped in front of him.

"Well that just happened," Libby said as she gestured back towards gorilla. "So where do we go from here?" Roman stepped closer to Libby.

"Monday you made a statement to me and the WWE Universe. Tonight I made a statement to you and the WWE Universe. It's obvious where this is going to go from here." Libby's smile grew bigger.

"So do I look good in Shield inspired gear?" Roman stepped back and checked her out. He then nodded his head and smile before pulling her into an embrace and kissed her again. The two made plans to meet up after the show before Roman had to prepare for his match. Libby ran off to find Adam and tell him everything. "Adam!" He was hanging out with the Rosebuds. She ran up to him with a smile on her face from ear to ear. She jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Well you're in a good mood." He said while letting her down.

"Yes! I am so happy! Weren't you watching my match?"

"No. Wait," his expression changed from confused to surprise, "you won?!"

"Well yeah, that to. But it is what happened after the match." She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "ROMAN WALKED OUT AND KISSED ME!" Adam rattled his head.

"What? That's amazing. Now you can stop crying about the other night."

"Hey, I wasn't crying."

"Well you certainly weren't partying."

"Isn't this great!"

"Yeah I'm really happy for you. So are you going to start teaming with him now?"

"I'm not sure, it's a bit early. I would definitely talk to him about it. Don't worry, I'm sure we can still be a team." Libby couldn't help but feel this ray of awkwardness that fell between her and Adam. She was starting to think that maybe Adam didn't want them to be a team anymore.

"Yeah… well… we'll see." Adam turned back to the Rosebuds and Libby just stood there looking at him. Now she really felt like he didn't want them to be a team anymore. Libby did her best to put on a cheerful face around Adam. Not that she really needed to since her and Roman were now a thing. Libby walked off to find Paige and tell her the news.

Later on that night Libby left the Exotic Express bus wearing a short purple dress with sequence along the neckline. The dress sat right above her knees. Being on the road so much, Libby didn't usually get dressed up and go out. Adam always preferred partying on the bus than in public. Libby admits that there are some benefits to it. Like the unwanted attention that partying in public brings. All of that didn't matter tonight, because Libby was going on a date with the guy she's been eyeing for weeks.

Libby met up with Roman in the parking lot of the arena. The two went to a nearby bar for drinks. "Well at least this time, if I wake up in your bed, I won't leave." Libby said with a smile as they entered the bar. Roman smiled back at her and laughed a little.

"Well just don't get trashed tonight." The pair took a seat at the bar and ordered their drinks.

"So after I left you tonight I met up with Adam to tell him the news about us. After I told him he started asking me questions."

"What questions?"

"He was wondering if I will start teaming with you now instead of him."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I would love to team up with you, but I don't want to just end the faction I have with Adam right now. I want to be at your side when you go into your matches, but I also want to be at Adam's side too, because without him I wouldn't be here."

"Well it sounds like you don't really know what you want to do right now and the only one who can figure that out is you." Roman said while getting his drink from the bartender.

"There is one thing I know I want to do, but it can't happen right now. It's going to take time."

"What's that?" Libby smiled and shook her head. "Oh, you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope. It's going to be a surprise."

"In that case I think you should tell me, because we both know what happened with the last surprise you had for me." Libby laughed at this as she held her drink in her hand.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon. But let's stop talking about work. Let's make a toast to something new." Roman agreed and they clanged. The rest of the night was spent talking about their personal lives. Libby answered whatever questions Roman had for her and he did the same. Libby could feel the bond between the two grow more and more as she opened up with him. She didn't throw out everything about herself because they need time to grow together if she wants this relationship to work.


	21. Chapter 21

Tonight was Smackdown and the Exotic Express would be participating in a dark match against Heath Slater and Alicia Fox. Libby was looking forward to the match. She had been thinking lately about where to go with her career right now and she decided to continue the faction she had going with Adam. Eventually she would start solo but for now she and Adam were a team. Tonight Libby would be wearing her debut gear. Her and Adam were standing by catering when an official walked up to them and informed Adam that he would have a match at Battleground. "Adam that's on your birthday! This is amazing." Adam was please to hear the news. They stood there talking about the match when Libby felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself staring at Seth Rollins. She looked back at Adam to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Can I help you," Libby said to Seth.

Seth just laughed a little as a smile grew on his face. "No, but I think I can help you." Libby started looking confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't need your help." She looked back and forth from Adam to Seth.

"Sure you do. You want to be with Roman Reigns and who knows him better than me?" Libby started to laugh a little.

"Wait, Seth"-

"No!" Seth said while raising a hand and cutting her off. "I've known Roman for a while and I know what can push his buttons. I also know what catches his eyes. You blame this whole situation on me. I would like to make it up to you."

"Seth, stop." Libby broke in a short laughter. "I really don't need your help." She broke into another outburst of laughter before grabbing Adam and walking away. Roman wasn't at the arena tonight. He had the night off so that he could prepare for his match this Sunday. Libby thought maybe she would stand at ringside for Roman again, but she didn't think much of it for long, she had a match to do.

Ten minutes after their match started, Libby and Adam were walking backstage with their Rosebuds celebrating another victory. Libby was a little banged up despite getting the pinfall. During the match Heath Slater shoved Adam into Adam's corner and Libby tagged herself in while Heath had his back turned. As Heath turned back to Adam, Libby springboard over the top rope and hit Heath with a cross body. Libby tried to get the pin but Alicia stepped in and pulled Libby off. Alicia then let loose her fury on Libby like the maniac she was. Both men cleared the ring and were standing in their corners. Alicia got stood Libby up and then pushed her into her corner. Alicia gave Libby a boot to the neck for four seconds before having to release. Alicia took a step back. She then charged at Libby looking to use the ropes to jump up and kick Libby in the head, but Alicia's foot didn't connect with Libby's head. Libby ducked down at the last second and caused Alicia's kick to connect with Heath Slater. Heath fell off the ropes and Alicia stood there talking to him. She didn't mean to hit him, but this distracted her and gave Libby time to regain momentum. Libby was slowly getting to her feet. Libby gained enough strength to grab Alicia Fox and get her with the Lemon Drop. 1-2-3!

"Are you doing okay?" Adam asked after sending the Rosebuds away.

"Yeah I'm fine," Libby said as she rubbed her right shoulder blade. She sat down on a crate nearby and Adam took a sat with her.

"You're not looking so good." Adam said as he pulled out a lollipop.

"I'm fine. That was some match we had."

"Yeah it was." The two started talking but were interrupted by Seth.

"Well well. You two are quite the couple I see." Libby and Adam looked at each other then at Seth.

"You're not serious are you?" Libby asked.

"What? I see the chemistry between you two." He said stepping closer to them. Libby hopped off the crate and stood her ground with Seth.

"What do you want Seth?"

"Relax. I just came by to congratulate you on your victory. I was watching your match out there and it was good." Libby started to smile.

"Thanks Seth, that's really nice of you. I'm sure you've got more to say, but right now me and Adam have a party to throw, so if you will…" Libby extended her hand for Adam, who accepted. Adam stood up and before walking away with Libby, he pulled his sucker out of his mouth and said, "Don't be lemon" in Seth's face. That really annoyed Seth.

Sunday: Battleground

Libby stood near gorilla with Paige ready to accompany Adam to the ring for his match against Fandango. The match was starting in just minutes. "You're going up against AJ tonight, are you ready for that?"

"Are you kidding of course I'm ready. I will be Divas Champion again. So what is up with you? Is it true that you and Roman are official?"

"Yeah it's true. I'm really happy about it."

"So are you going to dump the hippie bus and join the big dog?" Paige asked as she yanked on Libby's fringe.

"Hey, I like being Adam's partner. Today's his birthday, by the way. As for leaving the faction, well not yet. I have been thinking about it and the whole reason I became Redacted was to join Roman, but him and Dean are still pursuing their singles career. So who knows if I will team up with Roman."

"Well I saw Adam earlier and he seemed to be in a heated argument… with Stephanie." This caused Libby to become alert.

"What? Are you sure? What were they talking about?"

"I don't know but she seemed to be dangling his job over him." This did not please Libby at all. She left Paige standing there and started to run around backstage to find Adam. She wasn't paying attention to the time to realize that his match was starting right now. Libby wasn't paying attention when she ran right into Stephanie McMahon.

"WATCH IT!" Stephanie yelled.

"Stephanie! I am so sorry. I was just looking for Adam," Libby said while trying to help Stephanie back to her feet.

"You are so pathetic! If you were paying attention you would know that Adam is out in the ring for his match!" Stephanie barked. "Get out my sight." Libby proceeded with caution. She walked to a monitor to watch the match and couldn't help but get upset at the fact that Summer Rae and Layla were standing at ringside with the Rosebuds. Tonight she would have to have a serious talk with Adam.


	22. Chapter 22

Sunday: Battleground

Libby walked out of the locker room in the same gear she wore at ringside for Roman Reigns. She wanted to stand at ringside for Roman in his fatal four way match, but after much consideration, she decided to just sit at the announce table. Libby knew that if she stood at ringside, she would get the urge to interfere in the match on Roman's behalf, but she didn't want to jeopardize Roman's chance of becoming the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Libby walked around backstage looking for Roman. She found him sitting near some equipment. He was preparing himself for his match by getting in the zone. "I've been looking for you," Libby said as she walked closer to him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey," he said while getting to his feet. "How is your night going?"

"Not good actually. In fact the past few days have been weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is Seth and then there's Adam." Roman stiffened at the mention of Seth's name.

"What is Seth doing?"

"He's acting weird around me and saying things as if he's talking in code." This didn't set well with Roman as he started pacing back and forth. "Roman what's wrong?"

"He's lucky he left already." He continued pacing.

"Why? He hasn't actually done anything."

"Libby, I know Seth! He always has a plan. With what you're saying, he's obviously up to something."

"That's crazy I haven't done anything to him."

"That's Seth!"

"Okay just calm down. You have bigger things to think about than Seth. Like that fatal four-way match tonight." Roman stopped pacing and started to cool down. "You're going to go out there and you're going to kick ass, alright? Stop thinking about Seth. I'll deal with him when the time comes. And, hey," she said getting him to look her in the eyes, "I will be out there cheering you on, okay?" She smiled. He looked down at the floor and then back into her eyes before nodding his head yes. "Okay." She turned to walk away but Roman pulled her towards him and kissed her. That brought a smile to both of their faces. Libby walked off to go out and join the announce table.

"Hello, I am Michael Cole and we welcome our guest Libby to sit with us here at ringside. Libby how are you doing tonight?"

"Hi Michael, JBL, and King. I'm so glad I could sit here with you guys. I'm doing great."

"Yeah we didn't see you earlier when Adam Rose was out here for his match against Fandango," said Michael.

"That's right I was not out here. I was being a rebel and having my own party in the back."

"That sounds like fun," chimed in King.

The four continued to talk as the competitors for the fatal four-way made their way down to the ring. Libby cheered as Roman walked through the crowd. "You sure are smitten by Roman Reigns," said JBL.

"That is right John. I am smitten by Reigns."

"You also seem to be concerned about Seth Rollins," JBL remarked.

"What!"

"And the bell has rung for the match to begin," interrupted Cole.

"I am not smitten by Seth Rollins."

"Then how do you explain your actions on Monday night?" asked JBL

"So she helped the guy out, that doesn't mean she's smitten," said King

"Thank you King. I am smitten by Seth Rollins. I was merely helping him out. I was making sure he's okay. Seth is a talented performer and I would hate to see his career get ruined because of an injury."

"Let's get back to the match here guys," said Michael. Libby turned her attention on the action in the ring. She cheered as loud as she could for Roman. Whenever it was just Roman and John Cena in the ring she couldn't help but laugh. She really wanted to see the two in a showdown for the championship. She continued rooting for Roman and booing Cena.

Roman got Randy Orton in a leg lock, "Come on Orton tap out!" Libby yelled. Cena rolled into the ring and applied the STF on Orton. "Wait, what happens if Orton taps out? Cena get out of there!" The four continued calling the match. Roman and Kane were knocked out of the ring. Libby got to her feet and watched as Roman was slowly getting to his. "Come on Roman, GET UP!" JBL pulled Libby back into her seat, because she was blocking his view of the ring. Cena had Orton in an STF and Orton was doing his best to grab onto the ropes.

Orton almost had a grip onto the ropes, but Roman grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the ring. Libby cheered at Romans effort before being pushed aside by JBL, who only did it so that they could get out of the line of fire from Orton's body as Roman threw him over the announce table. "Thanks JBL." Now Roman and Cena started going at it in the ring. Roman hit Cena with a spear for the pinfall but Kane interrupted. Orton was slowly crawling around the announce table as Libby, JBL, King, and Michael Cole took their seats. Roman and Kane were throwing punches back and forth and Roman knocked Kane down with a Superman punch. Roman looked around the ring and rolled out. He ran around ringside and hit Cena with his famous drop kick. He continued to run, slid onto the announce table and hit Orton with a drop kick, before finally hitting Kane. He then speared Orton through the barricade.

Libby's excitement continued to grow as Roman got back into the ring. "He's gotta win this!" Libby and the three commentators continued to call the match. Roman was close to getting the pin fall on Kane but John Cena broke it up. The two men continued to fight. John gave Roman an Attitude Adjustment and tried for a pin fall but failed because of Kane. As the battle continued for the championship title, Kane came closing to pinning Roman, but Roman kicked out at two. "Let's go Roman!" Roman and Kane faced off. Kane had an upper hand on Roman, but Roman speared him and went for the pin. Randy climbed back into the ring and jumped on Roman before he could get the pin. Randy then hit Roman with an RKO. Libby screamed as Roman fell out of the ring. She leaped out of her seat and went to check on Roman. She didn't pay attention to the action in the ring, but the bell rang and John Cena's music started playing. Libby looked back into the ring with a disappointed face as John Cena accepted his titles. Libby ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. She looked down at Roman and saw him looking at Cena.

Libby stood there next to Roman and watched Cena celebrate his victory. She was anything but happy for John. After Cena walked backstage Libby kneel down next to Roman. "You lost, but you're still a champion to me." She helped Roman get to his feet and walked with him to the back. The crowd still cheered for Roman despite his loss. "See, you're a champion to them too." Roman gave one last look at the crowd before walking into gorilla. "You'll get your rematch."


	23. Chapter 23

"Why do you keep dodging my question Adam? What were you and Stephanie arguing about?" Libby asked Adam as he was lacing up his boots. She stood there in her fringed ring gear while he was sitting down. Tonight on Raw Adam had a match against Titus O'Neil. Libby had been asking him the same question all day but he has yet to give her an answer.

"Libby. Libby. Enough already. I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't have a discussion with Stephanie yesterday."

"Yes you did. Paige told me she saw you talking with her."

"Paige? That's your source? You don't think that maybe Paige was just being a lemon and playing you?"

"What? Why would Paige do that? We're friends." Adam stood up and grabbed Libby's shoulders.

"Libby, I'm your friend. Paige is just an associate. She clearly has her own motivates of which we do not understand. I'm the only one you can trust here." He released his hold on her and stood tall. "Besides, you don't see me standing here and hounding you with questions about where you were all night."

"I was with Roman. He lost his match so I cheered him up."

"All night?"

"Hush! You're switching the topic. You were talking to Stephanie about something last night and even if you don't tell me what it is, I will find out." Libby stormed out of the locker room. She walked to gorilla and talked to some of the divas. Paige was there talking to AJ Lee. "Paige, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You weren't being a lemon and lying when you told me that Adam was talking to Steph, were you?" Paige giggled a little.

"That's ridiculous. Why would I lie about that?"

"That's what I was thinking. I've been asking Adam about it and he says he never talked with Stephanie."

"Hey I saw it with my own two eyes. I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"I don't understand what's going on." Libby stayed in gorilla until Adam's match. It would be after Roman's match against Randy Orton and Kane. Libby watched Roman's match on a monitor. She smiled every time he got the upper hand. She jumped up and down for his victory when he pinned Kane. She stood by for him to walk through the curtain. Once he did they embraced in a huge hug. "You won! The odds were stacked against you but you prevailed."

"Well you know how I do. I assess and attacked." Libby giggled.

"Oh yeah I know all about that." She smiled at him. He started checking her out.

"What's this? You got a match tonight?"

"No, I wish. No, Adam has a match and I'm going to be standing at ringside." Roman tilted his head back. "What?" she asked while letting out a short laugh.

"Nothing, it's just, we both know how you like to interfere in matches."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm cheating," she said jokingly.

"What's with that guy anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen some of his matches and I can't help but question…"

"I know what you're thinking and I admit that sometimes I think it too. But I don't let that bother me too much. I just go with the flow."

"Well good luck to your boy and try not to get too involved," he said teasingly. Libby laughed.

"Okay, I'll try," she replied as he walked away. Adam and the Rosebuds arrived within seconds for the match. They all walked out for Adam's match. It only lasted two minutes with Adam getting the pin fall and Libby didn't interfere at all. Libby climbed into the ring to celebrate with Adam. They hugged and then started to dance inside the ring. Libby climbed onto one of the turn buckles and threw her arms into the air. She accepted the cheers from the crowd. She climbed down from the turn buckle and turned around to Adam. Before she knew it, it was lights out for Libby as Adam unleashed a Party Foul on her. The mood in the arena changed as Libby laid there on the mat knocked out. Adam stood over her. Even the Rosebuds didn't know what to make of the scene as they stood there exchanging glances. Adam didn't do anything but stare coldly at Libby.

Libby started moving as she began to come to. Adam started looking outside the ring, towards the time keeper's area. He ran his hand through his hair and started looking frustrated. He rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair from the time keeper's area. He climbed back into the ring with the chair. Libby was managing some bit of strength and started pushing herself up. Adam struck Libby across her back with the steel chair. Libby dropped flat on the mat. Adam stood there a few seconds and then struck Libby again with the steel chair only this time it hit her head. There was no getting up after that. Adam raised the chair above his, ready to strike again, but someone yanked the chair out of his hands. Adam turned around and was hit in the gut with the chair by... Seth?

Seth Rollins raised the chair above his head but Adam rushed out of the ring before Seth could finish what he started. Adam rushed to the back with the Rosebuds trailing behind him. Seth turned his attention back to Libby and knelt down to check on her. He took note that she was knocked out cold. Seth rolled out of the ring. He stood at the apron, reached into the ring and pulled Libby towards him. He hoisted Libby over his right shoulder and carried her to the back. He received a mixture of cheers and boos from the fans for this.

Once he was backstage Seth took Libby to the trainers' room and laid Libby down for a medic to examine her. Seth stood by and asked the medic several questions about Libby's well being until he was told to leave. It was a short while before Roman came storming through the door. "Libby!" Roman shouted before getting stopped by the medic's assistance.

"Sir please we need to give them room," said the assistant. Roman tried to push past the assistant. "Sir, please, you need to calm down. Roman looked over the assistant's shoulder and saw the medic shining a flash light in Libby's eyes.

"Is she going to be okay?" Roman asked the assistant while still trying to get past him.

"She will be if you just let us do our job! Now please, leave!" Roman backed off and the assistant shoved him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. Roman started pacing back and forth mad and even punched a wall. He stopped when he turned and found Seth standing in front of him. Seth stood there with a weird look on his face.

"Well, well my friend," he said with a smile on his face.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Roman said staring cold into the eyes of Seth.

"Wow. Me? Are you seriously asking me that? I had nothing to do with this. I helped her," Seth gestured towards the door. "And where were you? I saved her while you were back here doing who knows what. So don't blame this on me just because you didn't lift a hand for her." Roman started to grow even more furious.

"I know you Seth and I know the Authority. You better hope I don't find out that you were behind this." Seth laughed at Roman's attempt to intimidate him. Seth smiled at Roman before walking away. Roman stood there watching Seth walk away while anger continued to build inside him.


	24. Chapter 24

Roman continued to pace back and forth in front of the trainers' room. Paige stopped by after her tag team match with AJ Lee against Emma and Natalya. "Hey is she is okay?" Paige asked.

"I don't know they haven't said anything."

"She's been in there a while," Paige said looking at the door.

"Paige thanks for coming to me when you did. What the hell happened out there?"

"I don't know. I was watching the match on the monitor, Adam won. They were happy and celebrating when out of nowhere, Adam just went rogue. He hit her with his Party Foul and when she started getting up he hit her with the chair. I expected you to run out and help but once I saw Seth I knew something wasn't right."

"So Seth did come to her aid?" Roman asked staring down at Paige.

"Yeah he stopped Adam from injuring her more than he already has." Roman drifted his gaze into space as he started thinking. "My question is…where were you when this all went down?" Roman switched his gaze back to Paige.

"What?"

"Why weren't you the one that went out there to help Libby? Aren't you two a thing now?"

"We are. I had just gotten out of a match and by the time all this happened, I was nowhere near gorilla. You already know that, you're the one that came to find me."

"I just thought that maybe since she was out there, you would be watching her."

"I do watch her when she goes out but I can't always do that when I have to run around back here for things." Paige started nodding her head.

"Yes I understand. With the time I've spent with Libby, I've learned that she's tough. I'm sure she'll come out of this just fine…" Paige started to trail off as she noticed Roman was no longer giving her his undivided attention. Instead he was looking over her shoulder. She followed his gaze and saw a stretcher and EMTs heading towards them. The stretcher stopped outside the trainer's room. Paige and Roman walked over to one of the EMTs as he knocked on the door. Paige tried talking to him but both EMTs ignored her as the door to the trainers' room opened to allow them in and then shut before Roman and Paige could even get a foot in the doorway. Leaving them standing there next to the stretcher.

Inside the trainer's room Libby began regaining consciousness. She looked around the room as the medic talked to her, but she couldn't make what he was saying. "Where the hell am I?" she asked. She looked at the medic who stopped talking to her. "Why am I here?"

"Libby, focus okay? There was a terrible accident and you got hit in the head."

"I got hit in head?" she slowly said as she started to raise her hand to hold her head.

"Yes. I have an EMT coming to take you to a nearby hospital to make sure the blow didn't cause any serious injury." Libby continued to look around the room slowly. She did her best to listen to what the medic had to say to her. There was a knock on the door and Libby watched as the medic let two EMTs come in. One of the EMTs explained to Libby what they need to do and the other helped her to stand on her feet. The three walked out of room with Libby walking between the two EMTs.

Roman and Paige rushed at Libby asking her over and over if she was okay. Libby was doing her best to focus on walking and wouldn't answer their questions. The EMTs were doing their best at holding Paige and Roman away to give Libby room. One EMT was explaining the situation to Roman and Paige while the other helped Libby on the stretcher.

"Listen. She got a pretty bad blow to the head with that steel chair tonight and we take hits like this very seriously. She could have some internal issues that we can't see. So we're taking her to the hospital to get her fully checked out." Once Libby was sitting in the stretcher she started focusing on Roman and Paige.

"What happened?" she asked both of them. Paige and Roman exchanged looks to see if the other one was going to break the news.

"Uhh. I think we should wait until everything is done and out of the way," said Paige. Paige turned to Roman, "I think I should go with her."

"What? I'm going with her," said Roman.

"Roman you need to stay here and find out why this happened. Don't do it for me, do it for her," Paige said, gesturing towards Paige.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Libby. The EMTs started pushing Libby away. "Hey! Wait! What are you two talking about?!" The EMTs continued to wheel Libby away. "Stop!" Libby yelled at the EMTs. Paige and Roman walked right next to the stretcher.

"Calm down," Roman began, placing his hand on Libby's shoulder. "Paige is going to go with you to the hospital. I'm going to stay here and get to the bottom of all this. I promise you he will pay for all of this."

"He? He who? Where is Adam!?" The EMTs started wheeling Libby away again despite her objections. Roman turned to Paige and told her to go with Libby while he stayed behind.

"Just take care of her." Paige nodded before walking away to follow the EMTs. Roman watched the EMTs wheel Libby away until they were out of site. He turned around and looked ahead. Anger was just steaming off of him as he started rubbing his right wrist and made a fist with his right hand. He then set off in his search for some answers.

Mere minutes later Adam was standing with his Rosebuds in a hallway full of WWE equipment, trying to cheer them up. "Don't be lemons, be Rosebuds!" All of a sudden two strong hands grabbed a grip onto Adam's shoulders and tossed him around like a rag doll. The Rosebuds ran away in fear. Adam fell on several in-closed cases. He laid there fidgeting in pain. He looked up to see who threw him and saw Roman Reigns. Roman reached down, grabbed a hold of Adam's arm and Irish whipped him to the opposite wall. Roman pinned Adam against the wall with his left arm.

"I WANT ANSWERS ADAM!" Roman growled. "I'm only going to ask you once. What the hell is your problem!? She trusted you!" Adam was moaning in pain.

"Look," Adam did his best to talk. "It wasn't my fault. She made me do it." Roman added pressure to his arm.

"Who?" he said as he stared cold into Adam's eyes.

"St-st-stephanie." Adam dropped to the floor as Roman released him and walked away. Roman stalked through backstage as he made his way to the Authority's office. Roman stopped after seeing Stephanie's face on a monitor. He turned and watched as Stephanie argued with police and was then put in handcuffs. A smile formed on Roman's face but it didn't change how furious he was. This whole situation just added heat to the fiery furnace Roman had burning against the Authority. Later that night Triple H announced that Randy Orton would be facing John Cena at Summerslam for the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship. Only this plan was squashed as Roman Reigns attacked Randy Orton before he could enter the ring and brawled with Orton all the way backstage. Security had to arrive and separate the two. Roman was told to leave the building, but he didn't care. Everything was collateral damage now. His main priority now was to check on Libby.


	25. Chapter 25

"This is so stupid!" Libby said as she continued to grow frustrated at the fact that she was sitting in a hospital room, waiting for a doctor to dismiss her. "I FEEL FIIINE!" she yelled at the door. Paige was sitting in the room with her.

"Relax Libby, they're just making sure you're not seriously hurt. You got hit pretty hard tonight." Libby turned her gazed to Paige.

"Speaking of getting hit," Libby began, "WHAT HAPPENED!" It was really starting to annoy her that no one would explain to her how she got injured. Paige started looking around the room to ignore Libby's question. "Paige!"

"What?"

"This is really ticking me off! You said we would wait until 'everything is done and out of the way.' Well the doctors did their job, now tell me what happened!"

"Wouldn't you rather have Roman tell you? I mean after all you guys are-"

"PAIGE!"

"Alright!" Paige sat back in her seat. "I'll tell you… Well… What is the last thing you remember?" Libby tried to recall her memory.

"I was dancing in the ring with Adam. We were celebrating his win." Libby looked at Paige expectantly, waiting for Paige to fill her in. Paige took a deep breath before telling Libby.

"It was Adam." Silence fell in the room for a brief moment. Libby couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Adam?" Paige started to nod her head.

"Yes, Adam."

"I don't believe this."

"Trust me, the entire WWE Universe doesn't want to believe this," Paige said as she stood up from her chair and sat down on the foot of Libby's bed. "It shocked everyone, even his Rosebuds." Libby focused her gaze on Paige.

"What did he do?" Paige hesitated before telling her.

"Well… You were on the turnbuckle, getting the crowd's attention. You climbed down and as soon as you turned around, Adam got you with his Party Foul." Paige paused as she noticed Libby's expression changed. "You started moving and he hit you with a chair… twice." Libby started to become uneasy. "I think it was the second time that he struck you with the chair, that he hit your head." Paige stopped talking when she saw tears starting to fill Libby's eyes. Libby quickly wiped the tears away.

"Wow. You think you could trust someone," Libby said looking away.

"Um, Libby there's more." Libby looked back at Paige. "The only reason why Adam struck you twice is because… Seth Rollins stopped him." Libby blinked her eyes in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Seth Rollins?'" Paige nodded her head. "Why would Seth do that?"

"Hey," Paige said throwing her hands up, "Your guess is as good as mine." Libby slowly began shaking her head.

"No, none of this makes any sense. Why would Adam? Why would Seth"-

"Okay" Libby was cut off by a doctor who had entered the room. "Libby I am happy to tell you that you have no internal injury with your concussion. I advise you not to sleep for a few hours and take it easy the next time you got to work." The doctor allowed Libby to leave.

Libby and Paige were getting off the elevator and entering the lobby when they ran into Roman. "Hey!" Roman said relieved to see Libby on her feet. Roman scooped Libby into a hug. "So nothing too serious I'm assuming?" Libby shook her head no.

"Hey did you get any answers?" asked Paige.

"Yeah but," Roman looked around, "not here." The three left the hospital and headed to the hotel where most of their coworkers were staying. They sat in the hotel's lounge to discuss everything that happened tonight. Libby and Paige both laughed at finding out that Stephanie was arrested. Despite the humor Libby found in Stephanie's troubles, Libby couldn't stop the building weight on her chest. So many questions flew through her head. Libby drifted off into thought about everything as Paige and Roman continued talking, she tuned them out. She didn't want to believe that Adam would do this to her. He was the one person she trusted the most. Libby started to realize the effects of Adam's attack her as she looked down at herself and notice she was still wearing her ring gear.

Libby jumped to her feet and rushed out of the longue. "Wow, Libby. Where are you going?" Roman said as he stood up. He rushed after Libby, leaving Paige alone at the table. Paige decided it was best to leave the two alone. Libby had made it all the way outside the hotel when Roman stopped her. "What is wrong?" he said turning Libby to face him. She kept her head down as tears fell from her eyes. "Libby look at me." He tilted her head up with his right head. "What's wrong?" Libby stepped back to wipe the tears away.

"I trusted him!" Libby said through sobs. "His best friend! And… Look at me Roman!" She threw her hands to her sides. "I'm still wearing my ring gear! All of my stuff is on the Exotic Express. I can't just go back there and…" Roman pulled her in close.

"It's going to be okay. I have your bag. I had one of the Divas get it for me before I left. I'm sure we can work something out for your other things, because one thing is for sure, you will not be going back to that party bus."

"I just can't believe this is all happening." Libby buried her face in Roman's chest while he stroked her hair. They stood there until Roman noticed the crowd they were starting to attract. Roman walked Libby back inside the hotel and up to his room. He then went to his car to retrieve their bags. The couple stayed up for hours as instructed by the doctor. Roman did his best to help Libby cope. He could relate to what she was going through right now and he wanted to let her know that even though she lost trust, she could trust him.


	26. Chapter 26

Libby woke up on Tuesday morning alone in Roman's hotel room. Roman left a note telling her that he had gone out but would be back as soon as he could. Libby grabbed her gym bag and pulled out the only clothing she had in there besides her wrestling gear. She had workout clothes that she always took with her to the arena to change into before she left. She pulled everything out and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards she got dressed and fixed her hair before calling Roman to find out what he was doing.

"Hey, I'm out running an errand but I'm actually headed back to the room right now. So I'll see you in a bit." The two hung up and Libby sat there watching tv while she waited for Roman to return. About twenty minutes later the door to the room opened and Roman walked through carrying a few of Libby's things that she knew came from The Exotic.

"Roman! What? How did you?" she said, getting to her feet.

"Don't worry, everything is taken care of. I didn't kill him, but I did make sure that you don't have to go back to that bus." Libby was so grateful at everything that Roman was doing for her, but there were still a few things that Libby needed to get straightened out.

"Thank you, I-I don't know what to say, but there is still a few things I need to do."

"Like what?" It finally came surreal and Libby had to admit it.

"I don't have a home anymore."

"What?"

"In development I would crash on people's couches and when I became friends with Adam, he said I could stay on the Exotic Express."

"Wait, so you guys were literally living on the road?"

"Yeah. With our work schedule it pretty much is all we had. With Adam it was, 'Why get a hotel room when we have the bus?' I don't have my own stable home so, that is what I relied on."

"I've been on that bus. How can you live in such a cramped space?"

"Not that hard actually. I'm not big on being sentimental so I don't pack much, as you can see," she gestured towards the bags. "The only time me and Adam would get hotel rooms is if it is in another country." Libby sat back down on the bed. Roman stepped over the bags and sat next to her.

"So what your dilemma is now, is that you don't know how you're going to travel and you're pretty much homeless."

"Basically. At least until I get enough money to buy a place."

"Well I can easily help you out. You're going to start traveling with me from now on. As for a place to stay on the off days, well if you are comfortable, you can come home with me." Libby's eyes widened.

"I don't know about that. I definitely would love to travel with you, but wouldn't moving in be moving a little too fast?" Roman put his hands up.

"Don't think of it as moving in, okay? Just think of it as crashing on a couch. At least until, as you said, you get enough money together to get your own place." Libby thought about it and it did sound like a good idea. Besides they only have a day and a half off each week. So she wouldn't be stay there that much anyway.

"Well… I guess that will work for now. But I promise you that as soon as I have enough for my own place, I'm getting my own place."

"Hey, whatever makes you feel fine. So we have a plan?" Roman looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head. She looked in his eyes and smiled, "We have a plan."

The two had to pack up and leave for the next city. It was different for Libby to travel in a car instead of on a bus. She felt a little cramped but she knew she needed to adjust to traveling like this. On the way to their next city Libby drifted off into thought. It finally hit her where she was at. She was traveling with Roman now and would possibly never be on the same team with Adam again. It really broke her heart to hear that Adam would do such a cruel thing to her. They both talked about how The Exotic Express would only be a faction to help Libby get noticed by Roman and… well part of that came true, but Libby never expected Adam to end their faction like this. Anger started boiling inside Libby as she realized that this must have had something to do with the argument Adam had with Stephanie. Libby decided that she would lay low for a bit at least until next Monday on Raw.


	27. Chapter 27

A week had gone by since Adam turned on Libby and attacked her. Libby hasn't seen him or anyone really since last Monday. She has been traveling on the road with Roman, which she was starting to like. It gave them the chance to spend a lot of time together and get to know each other more. Dean is traveling with them too.

Libby sat there in the Divas locker room staring into her gym bag that sat open on the floor in front of her. It was the bag that she always used to carry her ring gear. She stared at the three sets of gear she had, two of which were her Exotic Express gear and one was the gear she wore for Roman. She forgot her Exotic Express gear was still in there. "Hey Libby!" Libby heard Paige's voice as she entered the locker room. Libby looked up and nodded her head. "What's wrong?" Paige asked with a look of concern. She walked around to see what Libby had been staring at and found the gear. "Oh. Have you seen him?" Libby just shook her head. Silence fell on them in the locker room. It was broken by Libby as she took a deep breath.

"Well. It is pretty obvious what I'll be doing tonight." She reached down and grabbed the black vest and shorts. "Time to make a statement."

Libby headed to the tech booth to talk about the music she wanted for her entrance. She wanted her own music for her singles career. Some of the tech producers played her what they had made for her, but none of them seemed to interest Libby. After listening to twenty different songs Libby finally dropped the suggestion of using "Light Em Up" by Fall Out Boy for her entrance theme. She loved the beat it had and knew she could work with it. They had a discussion about it and by the end it was decided that Libby would in fact use this music. Before the show started Libby practiced her new entrance, because her Exotic Express routine had to go. Libby had big plans for tonight and she couldn't wait for the WWE Universe to see them.

Libby stood at a table with Paige in catering talking to Natalya and Naomi. They were talking about everything that had been going on in their lives over the past week. Libby was really enjoying her conversation when a hand touched her shoulder. Libby turned and stared into the eyes of Seth Rollins. She was startled and took a step away from the girls. Seth threw his hands up to signal that he meant no harm. "Hey, hey. I just came over here to see how you were doing. I saw you take a pretty big hit last week," he said with a smile. He was trying to be cute, but Libby was not in the mood for cute.

"Yeah and from my understanding that's not all you did." Seth looked down as he started nodding his head. Natalya and Naomi slowly stood up from the table and walked away to avoid any tension, but Paige stayed and sat on the table.

"Yes, yes, yes it is true. I was the one who came to your rescue last week when no one else could be bothered." Seth peered over Libby's shoulder at Paige and then focused his gaze back to Libby.

"Yeah, you know that is pretty funny," Libby said with a hint of an attitude in her tone. "It is a little odd that you of all people would be the one to come to my aid. I mean, no Roman, no Dean, no Paige," Libby gestured to Paige. "No one but you," Libby said giving him a quizzical look.

"Well," Seth began as he looked away and placed a hand on Libby's left shoulder. He stared deep into Libby's eyes, "I guess they just don't care about you like I do." That threw Libby completely off her guard. She was startled and her facial expression showed it.

"What?" Libby stepped back but kept eye contact. Paige felt the sudden wave of awkward that had set in. She hopped off the table.

"Okay, well me and Libby have to go now," she said grabbing onto Libby's arm. Seth smiled as he stood straight. Libby continued to stare at him as she and Paige walked away. _What is he trying to do? _This was Seth Rollins and he always had a plan. Libby was trying to decipher it but gave up. She had other things to worry about than Seth. Libby went to hair and makeup while Paige left for the ring. Libby decided that with her new look to have her hair done with two French braids. She asked that the stylist braid under instead of over so that the braids really stood out.

Libby waited in the dark by gorilla. She saw one the board earlier that Adam had a match with Damien Sandow. So she waited to make her move. She watched on the monitor Adam enter the ring and say his piece to Damien. There wasn't really much of a match. Adam hit Damien with a Party Foul and that was it. Damien rolled out of the ring after the pin fall. Adam jumped up and down and started to head for the ropes to leave, but before he did, his music was cut off. He stood there in the center of the ring and stared up the ramp as "Light Em Up," began to play. After seven seconds of the music starting, Libby emerged from gorilla. She stood there at the top of the ramp staring cold at Adam. Adam stood in the ring with a surprised look on his face and his mouth hanging opened. The fans were going crazy. Libby stood there and looked all around the arena, a little surprised at how much the fans were giving her. She looked back at the ring and started making her way down the ramp. She entered the ring and walked straight up to Adam and stared straight into his eyes. She was not happy at all.

Libby walked over to get a mic and then turned back to Adam. "Well, well. Congratulations Adam on yet another victory." Adam reached down and grabbed the mic he was using earlier.

"What do you want Libby?" he asked as Libby circled around him.

"Oh, what do I want? I just want what the entire WWE Universe wants," she said waving to the crowd. That really rallied them up as the fans started to cheer. Adam looked at the fans and then back at Libby. "I," she said forcefully, "want answers!" she said stepping towards him. "Actually," she said stepping back, "why don't we just refresh everyone's memory. ROLL THE FOOTAGE!" she yelled to the guys in the back. Footage from last Monday appeared on the Titantron. Libby walked backwards towards the ropes in front of the announce table and climbed on the turnbuckle. She sat down and watched the footage roll. This was actually her first time seeing what actually happened. Fury built inside her as she saw Adam give her a Party Foul and hit her in the back with the chair. _So everything they told me was true._ The footage stopped before it could show Seth. The fans booed Adam as he turned to face Libby sitting on the top turnbuckle.

"What do you want from me Libby?" That question caused a switch to go off inside Libby. Her stare on him intensified and everyone in the arena could feel her wrath building.

"What do I want?" she asked softly in her mic. "What do I want?" her voice getting louder. "I! Want answers. Why Adam? WHY!?" she roared. Adam just stood there stiff as a board and gave her a sleepy look. Him not answering her only fueled the fire. Libby jumped off the turnbuckle and walk straight up to him. "Oh, you're not going to answer me? Fine!"

"Look Libby I understand that"-

"Shut up! You had your chance to speak, now you're going to listen!" The fans really enjoyed that. Libby cooled down as she took a few steps away from Adam. She took a deep breath before speaking again. She stared cold into his eyes. "I was your Rosebud," she pointed to him. "I was thee Rosebud. The best there was. You said so yourself. I was your number one. But now… because you…" she stepped closer to him. "I'm going to be the biggest Lemon you've ever met BELIEVE THAT!" The fans went crazy. Adam just stared at Libby like a lost puppy.

"Look Libby"- Adam was cut off by Libby throwing her mic at his head. Adam hit the mat grabbing onto his head. Libby jumped on top of Adam and wailed off on him. She threw punches here and there on him. She was channeling all of her rage as she showed no signs of letting up. She started lifting his head up and down on the mat when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and hoisted her off of Adam. She saw it was Roman as he pulled her away and started preventing her from going after Adam. Adam took this opportunity to escape the ring. Libby did all she could to fight out of Roman's grip, she was even attempting to climb over his shoulder but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Let me go!" she yelled, as Adam walked to his Rosebuds and started up the ramp.

"Calm down! You will have your chance with him, just calm down." Libby's music started playing and Roman finally released Libby. Adam and the Rosebuds were standing at the top of the ramp looking back at Roman and Libby. Adam was a little hunched over in pain. Libby climbed on top of the turnbuckle and smiled at Adam. She stood there on the turn buckle and held up her fist the same way that Roman did, sending a message to her former partner.


	28. Chapter 28

Libby turned towards Roman to climb down from the turnbuckle after Adam and his Rosebuds walked backstage. She smiled at Roman and then jumped in his arms. The two hugged while the fans went nuts. "Was I good?" Libby asked as Roman put her down.

"Are you kidding?" he began as he opened the ropes for her to climb out of the ring. Libby crouched through the ropes and then hopped off the apron. Roman climbed out and the two started walking up the ramp. Libby held hands with Roman as they walked up the ramp. "The way you yelled at him, that was a lot of force," Roman continued as they walked through gorilla.

Once they were out of gorilla Libby turned to face Roman and said, "Well I was just trying to channel my inner Roman," while smiling and running her hands down her sides. This brought a smile on Roman's face as he laughed a little. They didn't have time to mess around because Roman's match against Kane was next. Libby wanted to stand at ringside so they rushed through the arena for Roman's entrance. There were a few minutes to spear when they reached their destination, which Libby used to catch her breath and get in the zone. It's a good thing that Kane entered first. Libby was excited for this, she never entered through the crowd before. Sure when she was Redacted she would run through for a sneak attack, but never to make an entrance. What was even better about it was that she would be entering with Roman.

"Whatever you do, just stay as far away as you can. I don't want you getting seriously hurt out there."

"Awe Roman. Don't worry I'll be fine," Libby said, smiling into his eyes. They heard Roman's music playing and the two step out into the audience. The experience was so different than the ramp. You're actually part of the WWE Universe. The feeling was electrifying for Libby. She stood beside Roman at the top of the stairs, taking in the cheers from the fans. Libby and Roman looked at each other before walking down the stairs, Libby walking first. Although Libby liked the buzz she was getting, the groping she did not care for. _People! Mind my personal space. _

Libby and Roman made their way to the floor seats. Libby had a smile on her face as she stared at the ring. Libby continued walking forward when out of nowhere she was pushed forward. She landed on her knees and quickly turned around. Randy Orton was attacking Roman. Libby quickly got to her feet as Roman fought back against the Viper. Libby stood a safe distance away as the two men brawled and Roman threw Randy Orton over the barricade. Roman climbed over and went after both Kane and Randy Orton. Libby kept her distance as she climbed over the barricade.

Roman was now in the ring fight both men. Libby walked around the ring and stood at the bottom of the ramp, watching everything going on inside the ring. Libby screamed when Roman walked right into a choke slam from Kane. Libby started yelling at both men from ringside as they attacked Roman. Kane stopped and looked at Libby then at Randy Orton. Libby didn't like the feeling that this was giving her. Libby backed away as Kane climbed out of the ring. He looked at Libby one last time before walking to the back. Libby focused her attention back inside the ring. Randy Orton was staring at her viscously and then at Roman. "No!" She said shaking her head no. She tried pleading with him but there was no stopping him. Orton set Roman on the ropes and Libby climbed into the ring to try and stop Orton. Randy Orton grew a sinister smile on his face as Libby slapped and push him. Orton looked down at Libby and gave out a maniacal laugh. He then grabbed a hold of Libby's hair and forced her head down towards Roman. Libby was doing her best to fight out of it but it was no good.

"You see that? Do you see your boyfriend!"Libby continued squirming as Randy tightened his grip. Randy lifted Libby's head up to look at him. "Pay close attention, because you're about to witness what happens when someone steals from me." Randy, facing the Titantron, walked Libby towards the ropes in front of him and pushed her forward. Libby fell backwards onto the ropes and grabbed on for support. Libby was getting on both of her feet when Randy walked up to her, pulled both of her arms over the top rope and then reached over and pulled the second rope over, locking Libby in the ropes. Libby was now prevented from doing anything as she hung the. The more she tried to get out the tighter the ropes were on her arms. She kicked and kicked but she couldn't get out. She started yelling at Randy but he ignored her and continued his beat down on Roman.

Randy Orton continued to attack Roman on the apron and eventually pulled him off. The entire arena is going crazy at the chaos. Libby felt helpless as there was nothing she could do stop Orton. Her pleading meant nothing. She continued trying to fight against of the ropes as Randy put Roman on the announce table. "Nooo!" she screamed at Randy Orton. Randy then RKO Roman twice, the second causing them to go through the table. Libby stopped and just stared as if in a trance. Orton stood over Roman's body and then locked eye contact with Libby. Libby allowed fear to get the better of her because she obviously couldn't go anywhere or do anything and there is no telling what Orton is capable of. Orton just smiled and left but he never took his eyes off of Libby as he walked around the ring and up the ramp to the back. As soon as the coast was clear, referees arrived to help Libby out of the ropes and assist Roman to the back.

Libby was sitting outside the trainers' room waiting for Roman to get cleared. As she sat there a few Divas stopped by for a small chit chat. Paige even wanted to see how she was. "I'm fine, really. What's with you and AJ Lee?"

"The girl is crazy! All I did was be her friend."

"I saw that interaction between you and her out there. I kinda laughed when she said she doesn't play little girl games. Isn't that exactly what she did to Kaitlyn last year?"

"Bottom line she is crazy!"

Once Roman was cleared to go, the two left the arena. As they were making their way to leave they heard, "Oh look." Libby and Roman stopped what they were doing and turned to see who was talking to them. It was Stephanie McMahon. "It's the newly formed couple." Libby couldn't stop from expressing the confused look on her face. "Hi Libby how are you? Roman, I see you're happy to see me." Libby looked over her shoulder and noticed that Roman looked the exact opposite of happy. She faced Stephanie again, who stood there smiling. Libby could tell that she was up to something.

"Hi Stephanie," Libby said with ease.

"No really, how are you doing? I saw what Adam Rose did to you last week." The mention of it angered Libby.

"Well, I'm"-

"Aye." Roman cut in, not taking his eyes off of Stephanie. "She doesn't need to know anything. Let's go." Just like that Roman and Libby walked out of the arena. Libby decided to drive to the next city so that Roman could rest from the damage that Randy Orton did to him.

"So what was with that look you were giving Stephanie?" Libby asked Roman as she drove down the interstate.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seemed to be angry with her, more angry than I've seen you be at Seth or Randy Orton."

"She's part of The Authority, of course I hate her." Libby didn't ask about it anymore. She knew that he'll tell her the real reason why eventually. Roman sat there in the passenger seat looking through the windshield. He didn't realize it until then that he hadn't told Libby what Adam said to him last week. He thought about when would be the right time to tell her and knew that right now was not it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank readers! The month of July, this story reached over 5,000 views and I would like to thank you for being interested. I try my best with this story and trying to make it different than most fanfics that I have read on this websites. I really hope you all enjoy it and if at some point it seems like I've stopped writing because it hasn't been updated for a few days, keep in mind that this isn't over until I say so. I also enjoy the reviews that very few have left, I actually like seeing what you have to say. Some of the reviews have told me that what I'm writing is actually good. I even have a friend, who knows all of the secrets about this story, question me about what exactly is going on so if I can throw them off then that tells me I'm doing a good job. So thank you all and enjoy!**

* * *

Libby stood there in front of the mirror backstage of the arena for Main Event. She studied herself closely. She was wearing her SWAT vest, black short, boots, and knee pads. She noted just how different she was now. She's so much darker now than she was during her time on the Exotic Express. She barely recognized herself. She was a woman hell bent on revenge and she was going to make sure that Adam Rose gets everything that she has coming to him. Tonight Adam had a match and Libby was going to make it her duty to watch it.

After walking around the arena backstage, Libby stopped in front of a door and stared at the sign hanging on it that read, "Seth Rollins Locker Room." Libby took a deep breath before pounding on the door. Half a minute later the door swung open and Seth stood before Libby with a startled look on his face. "Uh can I help you?"

"Look Seth, I just came by to tell you that whatever plan, you're cooking with the Authority needs to come to an end, now."

"What are you talking about? What plan?"

"Oh come off it Seth. I know enough about you to know that you always have a plan. With the weird way you've been acting towards me, just tells me that your plan involves me."

"So far I'm just hearing me. What does the Authority have to do with this?"

"Stephanie McMahon has taken an interest in me lately and I've done nothing to get caught on her radar." Seth started laughing at Libby. He stopped and saw the mad expression she was giving him.

"Are you serious right now? You've 'done nothing'? Libby you posed as a mysterious Shield member for weeks. Your so-called best friend attacked you last week for millions to see and you're going out with Roman Reigns. How does that not put you on the radar of our boss?"

"Well when you put it that way, fine, but that doesn't explain your actions," Libby said while crossing her arms across her chest. Seth didn't understand any of this.

"What do you want from me Libby? All I did was save you from what could have been a life threatening injury. I'm sure Roman would have done the same thing. In fact I have yet to even get a 'thank you' for what I've done for you." Libby didn't know what to say. He was right about her not thanking him for what he did, but he still didn't answer her question.

"You're right, I haven't thanked you. Now that I think about it, there is someone I want answers from more than you. I'm going to get answers one way or another." With that Libby turned and left, leaving Seth standing there, watching her as she went.

* * *

In the middle of Main Event Libby walked out from behind the curtain to her music and down the ramp. She walked straight to the announce table and joined the commentators to watch Adam's match. She carried with her a white gift box with a red ribbon tied around it. She took her seat at the announce table and put on a head set.

Adam Rose's music filled the arena and the Rosebuds danced out from behind the curtain. Adam made his entrance and didn't even notice Libby sitting at the commentators' table. His match tonight was against Damien Sandow. "Hello Libby, we are so happy to have you here with us at ringside. How have you been doing lately? We saw the anger you expressed before your former partner, Adam Rose last night," said Tom Phillips.

"Hello, I'm doing great."

"Ladies and gentleman that man in the ring, Adam Rose, was once the partner of Libby and the two formed the team, The Exotic Express. Last Monday on Raw we witness Adam Rose viciously attack Libby with a steel chair," said Bryon Saxton. "Libby what is going through your mind right now?"

"What do you mean? I was attacked by someone who is supposed to be my best friend and I'm given no explanation for it."

"Libby I can't help but notice you have a box with you out here. What is it?" asked Tom.

"Well Tom," Damien Sandow made his way to the ring. "This is a present that I have for Adam and I plan on giving it to Adam tonight, but only if he wins his match."

"Okay well ladies and gentlemen the referee has signaled for the bell and the match has begun," said Bryon. Libby watched intently as Adam fought against Damien. "Damien Sandow started the match off by having the upper hand on Adam Rose but it looks like Adam Rose has managed to turn the tables."

"You see that right there, I did that. I was always the one to bring an element of surprise to our team. I think the WWE Universe can agree that if it wasn't for me, Adam Rose wouldn't be undefeated."

"Well I will I agree with you, Libby about being an element of surprise but Adam was capable of winning matches on his own before you stepped into the spotlight," said Bryon.

"Yes but let's not forget a couple of weeks ago when Adam had to fight against Rusev in a singles match. Let's recall exactly how Adam managed to get out of the Accolade. Hmm? That's right it was me, I did that."

"Ladies and gentlemen Adam Rose has hit Damien Sandow with the Party Foul and is going in for the count," said Tom. 1-2-3 Adam Rose stood victorious in the middle of the ring with the referee. Libby snuck into the ring behind him and attacked him from behind. Adam fell face forward onto the mat and immediately rolled over to see who his attacker was. Libby stood over him with a sinister smile on her face while Sandow and referee cleared the ring. Libby picked up the gift box and held it in one arm while she opened it, never taking her eyes off of Adam.

Adam stayed down, not sure what was going to happen. "What is wrong with you?!" he yelled at her.

"What is wrong with me?" Libby threw back with attitude. "What is wrong with me? YOU! YOU MADE LIKE THIS!" Libby dumped out the contents of the gift box on Adam, which turned out to be chopped up rose petals. She then launched herself on to Adam and began shoving all of the chopped up rose petals that she could into Adam's face and in his mouth. Adam fought against her and tried getting away. At one point Libby stopped shoving the rose petals in Adams face and actually started punching him. Adam managed to flip Libby over onto the mat and make a run for it, but Libby jumped onto Adam's back, put him in a head lock and fell backwards onto the mat. Then the two were just rolling around in the ring as Libby was out of control and Adam continuously attempting to escape.

After what looked like a brawl that could go all night, Seth Rollins ran down to the ring and pulled Libby off of Adam. Libby didn't even notice who was pulling her off at first because she was so focused on Adam, she automatically assumed it was Roman. "Let me go!" she screamed as Seth was picking her up off the mat. Libby was kicking and screaming as Adam rolled out of the ring. Libby looked up at herself on the Titantron and was not pleased to see that it was Seth holding her in his arms. She started kicking and screaming even more, because she really didn't want to be in this situation. Adam was getting to his feet and Libby knew she still had a chance with a few punches, but Seth kept a firm grip on her, so she started swinging punches around in hopes that he would let her go. Suddenly Libby was flung forward and she hit the mat. She looked up and looked straight into the eyes of Adam, not even realizing that Dean had just attacked Seth and that's the reason why she was finally let go. Libby grew her sinister smile and Adam started dashing around the ring, but Libby's quick. Libby got to her feet and springboard over the top rope and onto Adam before he could reach the ramp. Libby started attacking Adam again, next to the barricade.

Seth and Dean were fighting in the ring while Libby fought Adam at ringside. Roman Reigns ran out from backstage and immediately pulled Libby off of Adam. Roman started backing Libby away as Adam made a run for it with his Rosebuds. "Calm down all right? You need to calm down." Libby tried to argue against him but stopped as she finally realized what was going on between Seth and Dean. Seth had the upper hand on Dean in a corner. Libby and Roman climbed into the ring and Libby immediately jumped on Seth to get him off of Dean, Roman checked on Dean. Seth backed away from Dean and flung Libby forward, driving her into the mat. Roman was furious and charged to spear Seth, but Seth escaped the ring before he could get hit. Roman stood there staring dead at Seth as he walked backwards up the ramp and to the back. Once Seth was gone Roman checked to see if Libby was okay. "Are you okay?" Libby nodded her head yes as Roman helped her sit up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said hugging him, and collecting all of her thoughts. She looked over Roman's shoulder at Dean and noticed him starting to sit up. "Is he okay?" (The fans have just been loving every moment of this.) Libby and Roman moved over to Dean and started asking if he was okay.

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool. I still have a match tonight against Del Rio."

"Thank you Dean for doing what you just did for me," Libby said as they all stood up. "I did not appreciate the fact that he was holding me like that."

"Sure, no problem. I saw the look on your face when you realized it was him." Libby looked up at Roman and smiled.

"And thank you." Roman nodded his head and pulled Libby into him for a kiss. That really rallied the crowd. The three then all focused their attention to the crowd. Libby looked at both Dean and Roman with a smile and then held her fist out. Roman and Dean looked at her fist and then at each other. They haven't been The Shield for weeks. Roman held his fist next to Libby's. Libby and Roman looked at Dean, waiting for him, if he agreed. Dean looked from Libby to Roman and then back. The arena started to get quiet. Dean nodded his head yes and held up his fist. The crowd went wild as Roman, Libby and Dean stood united and smiling to them.


	30. Libby info

I'm going to use this chapter just to help shape what Libby looks like. I noticed I haven't given much detail into the way she looks but I have posted a photo as an example of what to picture while reading.

Libby has dark brown curly hair that falls to the middle of her back.

She has brown eyes and stands at 5 feet and 6 inches.

She is very slim with muscles, as all of the Divas.

Her singles entrance music is "Light Em Up" by Fall Out Boy

Now for a little background on Libby.

Libby grew up in the Midwest and after graduating high school she started training to become a professional wrestler. She started working several jobs to save up money and make it to Florida so that she could start working at NXT. Once she made it there Libby immediately made friends with Leo Kruger. Libby, being the introvert that she was, kept to herself and lived in her own bubble while being at NXT. The only one she would let in was Leo Kruger, who invited her to live with him, because she had nowhere else to stay. The relationship between Libby and Leo was strictly platonic and Libby considered him to be her best friend as he helped her get rid of her bubble. When Leo Kruger became Adam Rose and left NXT to work on RAW and SmackDown, Libby left with him as one of his Rosebuds. We all know the rest of that friendship.

As for Roman Reigns, Libby has had feelings for him since the day she first laid eyes on him. This was during the time that the two were on separate shows. She always felt this strong pull towards him when she saw him in person, but she never really made herself noticeable around him. When Seth Rollins turned his back on his brothers, Libby decided it was now or never.


	31. Chapter 30

Libby and Roman left the ring and headed to the locker room. Dean stayed behind for his match against Alberto Del Rio. "Wow that got really intense out there," Libby said as she walked into the locker room and took a seat on a couch. Roman sat down next to her and agreed. "So, before the match I had a little chat with Seth." Roman locked eyes on Libby. "Before you get upset, I just went to him for answers. I feel like he's behind a lot of things, or at least has some part in them. So earlier I went to his locker room and confronted him but got nowhere."

"Libby just forget about it. Seth isn't going to tell you anything."

"But I want to know why I have this target on my back."

"Because you're damn good at what you do." Libby disagreed.

"No, I'm just getting started. They haven't seen everything that I can do."

"Then it's got to be because of me. Libby somehow Seth knew you were Redacted and you helped me out more than you did Dean. That whole week before Battleground we both made a statement to each other in front of everyone. Now suddenly Adam walks away from you and Seth is showing you chivalry? Face it this wouldn't be happening to you if it wasn't for me."

"Well if it is you, then I don't care. They're going to have to come up with something better to get rid of me." Roman sat there and started studying Libby. "What?" Libby asked when she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"Maybe it's just me but you seem different. A lot different."

"What do you mean?"

"You've got this dark side that seems to be taking over you."

"I told Adam I would be the biggest Lemon he ever met," Libby said with a smile on her face. Roman couldn't help but smile back. The two continued to talk until Dean walked in after his match. He was fumbling with his hair and started pounding his chest.

"Huh! I just want to rip his stupid hair out!" He yelled.

"Wow man, what happened out there?" asked Roman.

"Triple H's new baby boy interrupted my match, but that's okay. I'm going to get my chance with him." Dean started kicking things around out of frustration.

"Chill out. We want to talk to you. Are you in with us or was that all for the audience?" Dean stood there and looked at both Roman and Libby.

"As long as I can get my hands on Seth, I'm in for anything." Libby smiled as Dean held out his hand for a low five. Everything she had been planning has finally come together.

"Just make sure he keeps his hands off of Libby. He's been getting his hands on her and I don't like it," said Roman. Dean started eyeing Libby and Roman didn't like it. "What?"

"Is just me or does she kind of remind you of Seth a little?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Roman. "Look, just keep him away from her."

"Hey man, just as long as I can get him."

"You'll have plenty of opportunities." The three changed out of their ring gear and walked around backstage until they were given the thumbs up to leave. They walked past catering talking and joking around with Libby in the lead. Libby was distracted by the conversation that she accidently bumped into someone. She turned around and found herself face to face with Stephanie McMahon. The three were silent as they waited for Stephanie to say something. Stephanie looked at Libby then at Dean and finally at Roman.

"Well well Libby. You must be so proud of yourself. You managed to just walk in and pick up the piece. I hope you don't get cut on a shard," Stephanie as she started to turn away and gave Roman one last look. Libby didn't like the way Stephanie was looking at her man and turned to Roman for an explanation. Roman was defensive and immediately reacted.

"What? I have no idea what she's getting at." Libby backed off.

"She's probably just hinting at the fact that she can't stand you," said Dean.


	32. Chapter 31

Libby woke up in her and Roman's hotel room. She looked over and saw that he was still snoozing away. They were driving all night and didn't get to the hotel until 5 in the morning. Libby looked at the clock and saw that it was only 10. She got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. They needed to be at the arena for a live event tonight by 3. Libby felt it was plenty of time to get a good work out in and a little bit of training. She left Roman a note after showering and getting dress then headed out. There were several of their coworkers staying at the same hotel and Libby ran into a few while on her way to the gym. There was the Bella twins and then Kofi Kingston. Libby ran into Dean on his way out of the gym. "Oh hey Dean! I didn't think you would be up this early."

"Yeah well, gotta get a good run in before tonight. Good thing it's just a live event and not Smackdown or Raw." Libby nodded her head in agreement. She always found that at live events there was more that the wrestlers could do because they didn't have to be PG.

"Yeah we don't have to mind the camera men and their wires." They chatted for a little bit before Libby continued on her pursuit of the gym and was pleased to hear from Dean that this one had a wrestling ring in it. Now she'll be able to kill two birds with one stone. She mostly worked on cardio and little on strength. She sent a message to Paige asking her to come to the gym so that they could practice some moves on each other. Libby rolled in the ring and started working up a sweat by bouncing off the ropes. Libby wanted to become more of a high flying wrestler as oppose to most of the Divas on the roster who kept their feet on the ground.

Libby was sitting on the top turn buckle texting Roman when, "I see somebody's breaking a sweat." Libby immediately turned to the sound of the voice and saw Seth standing there looking up at her. Libby let out a sigh.

"What do you want?" she said as she hopped off the turn buckle.

"Hey," Seth said throwing his hands up, "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just saw you over here and wanted to say hi." Libby sat down in front of him with her legs hanging over the apron. She rested both arms on the middle rope. "Is that all you're going to do here, running back and forth?"

"No I'm waiting for Paige to get here so that we can practice some moves."

"Paige, huh? Do you really think she is someone to be hanging out with?" This caused Libby to give him a suspicious eye.

"Well to be honest Seth, I don't think I should be hanging around anyone. All trust is dead to me."

"Then what are you doing with Roman?"

"Roman understands. We both know he's been in the same situation as me." Seth started looking away and Libby continued to keep her eyes on him. "Only difference is, you told everyone why you did it, and Adam has yet to say anything to me about it." There was silence there for a brief moment. "Anyways, I need to get this training done." Libby started getting to her feet.

"Well how about I train with you?" Libby stopped and turned to face Seth.

"What?"

"Why not?" Seth started climbing onto the apron. "We both need to put in the time and it looks like we're the only ones here. What moves are you trying to practice anyway?" Seth stood there on the apron.

"I want to do more high flying moves."

"Well then you're in luck," Seth slingshot over the top rope and into the ring. He stood up straight in front of Libby and towered over her. "I myself know a thing or two." Libby didn't want to admit it but he was right. Dean had already left over an hour ago. Roman doesn't do high flying techniques and Paige hasn't been responding to her messages. If Libby wanted to practice these moves then Seth would be the logical source for her to learn them. It took everything Libby had to agree with Seth.

"Okay fine, but this is only training." Seth agreed and the two started practicing. Libby learned a few new moves from Seth that no one would teach her down in development. She learned how to do a few high flying moves that she is more comfortable doing and couldn't wait to do them in the ring. Libby hated to admit it but she actually enjoyed training with Seth. He made it fun for her and easy to pick up on. Libby was so use to training being more like drills but it wasn't like that with Seth. "Well thanks a lot but I have to go," Libby said as she noticed that they have been training for a little over an hour.

"Sure thing, anytime." They stood there looking at each other awkwardly as they didn't know what to do. Libby extended her hand and Seth accepted it. Libby half smiled, "Well see ya later." Libby turned and left. She couldn't wait to get back to the room and get ready for tonight.

Libby walked into her hotel room to find Roman getting ready for the arena. "Hey how was your work out."

"Oh it was really good, I'm pumped for tonight." Libby walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "I learned a few new moves."

"That sounds good," he said as he continued to pack his gear up.

"Yeah hopefully I can do them tonight," Libby said before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Libby and Roman arrived to the arena. Libby checked the card for tonight before heading to the locker room with Roman and saw that Adam had a match tonight. Roman had a main event match against Randy Orton. Libby sat next to Roman in the locker room getting ready when Dean walked in. "So what do we got tonight?" he asked.

"Well I have a match tonight but I don't think Libby saw anything for you."

"Well if Seth has a match tonight then there's definitely something for me," Dean said while placing his bag down.

"Do you want to stand at ringside with me for Roman's match?"

"No, it could get pretty nasty out there between me and Seth."

The show opened with Adam fighting against R Truth. The two men had been fighting for almost ten minutes and Adam was winning. Truth was in the middle of the ring and Adam stood in a corner facing him. He threw his hand up and started to "Choo Choo". Before Adam could go for it, Libby appeared on the apron. Libby started yelling at Adam to distract him. She hopped off the apron as Truth went in for a roll up. 1-2-3

As R Truth stood victorious, Libby rolled into the ring and started attacking Adam. The referee and R Truth left the ring as Roman and Paige ran in to pull Libby off. Libby got to her feet and assumed it was Seth trying to pull her off Adam again, so without even looking, Libby reached back and pushed Paige away from her. Libby started fighting Adam again when Stephanie McMahon's music started playing. Libby stood up and saw Stephanie standing at the top of the ramp with a microphone in her hand. "Wow Libby, you sure do have a lot of fight in you. Since you so badly want to fight I'll put you in a match tonight." Libby started shaking her head yes. "I see that makes you happy but just wait. You will be facing Adam Rose and Paige in an integender tag team match." Libby started to feel a weight on her shoulder because she didn't want to fight Paige but she was ready to fight Adam. She turned to Roman and smiled. "I can see you're pumped for that but just wait. Your partner will not be Roman Reigns or Dean Ambrose. Your tag team partner is Seth Rollins."

"What!?" shouted both Roman and Libby. Stephanie started laughing.

"What's that? You don't like it? Too bad. Your match starts now." Stephanie turned and left as Seth's music started playing. Libby and Roman were started exchanging looks as neither of them liked the idea of Libby having to team with Seth. Seth made his way down to the ring as Roman and Libby huddled in a corner talking about the match.

"Why would she make me team with him?!"

"I don't know but be careful, he's up to something. I'll be right here for you." Roman climbed out of the ring as Seth was climbing in. Paige and Adam were hostile to one another as they took their corner. Seth walked straight over to Libby and noticed how bummed she looked.

"Relax. I'll go first." Libby just rolled her eyes as she turned to climb through the ropes. Adam immediately charged at Seth causing Libby, who was still climbing through the ropes, to fall off the apron. Roman was heated and he helped Libby get back on the apron. The referee signaled the bell as Seth and Adam fought. Seth kicked Adam off of him and started delivering a series of kicks to Adam. Seth ran to Adam's corner and pushed Paige off the apron.

"SETH!" Libby shouted. Seth turned to Libby who started yelling at him for pushing Paige off.

"Hey we're a team aren't we?" he said stepping towards her. This opened a spot for Adam to attack and he did. Seth fell onto the mat in his corner and Libby tagged herself in. Adam stood frozen in the ring staring at Libby as she climbed through the ropes. The two stood there in a stare down. Adam didn't want to hurt her. He turned and started heading to his corner to make a tag but Libby ran past him and hit Adam with her Petals on the Wind. Libby went for the pin but Paige interfered. Libby was pissed.

"What are you doing?" Libby said to Paige. Libby started getting up and Paige gave her a Paige Turner. The referee started blocking Paige and telling her she need to get out of the ring. Seth used this as an opportunity to Irishwhip Adam to the ropes and then clothes line him over. Seth and Paige helped their partners to their feet. Libby looked at her opponents and found a target. She put a hand on Seth's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Paige and Adam were both standing up and started facing the ring. Libby and Seth ran to the ropes behind them and used them to slingshot forward across the ring. They both then somersaulted over the ropes and hit their opponents with a plancha. The audience went crazy and Roman stood there wide eyed and his mouth hanging open.

Libby got to her feet and rolled into the ring while Seth pulled Adam up and pushed him in the ring. Libby got Adam in a head lock as he started getting up. She used the turnbuckle closest to her to give Adam a tornado DDT. Seth took his place on the apron and ignored Roman, who was trying to talk to him. Libby walked to her corner and tag Seth in. As Libby stood on the apron, Roman tried to talk to her but she was too busy focusing on the match. Seth was winning it for them. He went for the pin but Paige interfered again. Seth stood up and started backing Paige into his corner. They were halfway there when Adam went for a roll up but Seth kicked out a 2. Paige was back in her corner and signaling to Adam to make a tag. Both teams tagged their partners. Paige charged towards Libby's corner as Libby springboard over the ropes and hit Paige in the head with a high knee, which made the crowd go wild and Roman stiffen. Seth rolled out of the ring and onto the floor.

Libby and Paige were exchanging blows and Libby kicked Paige in her midsection then ran to the ropes for a slingshot but Paige countered her attack with a Paige Turner. Paige then put Libby in a PTO facing Libby's corner. Libby cried out of pain and the fact that her partner was nowhere in sight. Paige applied more pressure as she started bending Libby further backwards. Libby was about to tap out but Roman kept yelling for her not to. Suddenly Libby was flung face forward onto the mat. She rolled over and saw Paige and Adam arguing. Libby struggled to get to her feet but pain was getting to her. Paige turned back to Libby as Adam took his place on the apron and Libby hit her with a leg sweep. Libby suffered through the pain as she stood up and hit Paige with her Lemon Drop. Libby took the pin. 1-2-3

Libby rolled off of Paige and just laid there on the mat and endured the pain. The referee tried to get her to stand but she didn't want to. Roman stood over her and started helping her up. Libby didn't even care about the victory she just wanted to get backstage. Roman helped Libby out of the ring as Dean ran out to attack Seth. Roman and Libby made it backstage and took a seat. "What was that out there?" Roman asked.

"What was what?"

"All of that! Where did you learn those moves?"

"Training, why?" Libby said while rubbing her ribs.

"Because for someone who didn't want to partner with Seth, you two sure were in synch with each other."

"Roman I just did what I had to for the win. I wasn't about to lose to Adam," Libby said as she rested herself on Roman. "That PTO is the shiiiit," Libby said out of exhaustion. Roman couldn't stop himself from laughing. He put his arms around her and held her there.


	33. Chapter 32

Libby and Roman were sitting in catering getting something to eat before Roman's match. They sat there at a table cozying up in each other's company. Paige walked in holding an ice pack on her face and Libby motioned her to the table. "Hey Paige! I'm sorry about the match. I just couldn't let Adam win." Paige just glared at Libby. "It was just a match Paige."

"Speaking of the match," Paige began as she removed the ice pack. "Those were some pretty interesting moves out there. Where did you learn them?" Roman turned to Libby and waited for her to answer.

"From my training."

"Training? That's interesting, so how was"-

"Guys!" Dean interrupted as he made his way to the table. "You should have seen it out there. The look on Seth's face when I…" he trailed off when he realized he had walked in on what appeared to be a serious conversation. Libby put on a smile to lighten the mood.

"Tell us all about it Dean," Libby said trying to change the subject. Paige stood up and stormed away from the table. Dean watched her as she left then turned back towards Libby and Roman.

"What's her problem?" Dean asked.

"She's just mad about the match," said Roman. "That and the Divas Championship." Dean took Paige's seat.

"Why haven't you tried going for that," Dean asked Libby. Libby shrugged her shoulders.

"Haven't thought about it. My main goal when I got here was teaming with you guys."

"I think you wanted to do more with Roman than just teaming him," said Dean, smirking at Roman. Libby started choking on her water at Dean's joke. Dean, himself started laughing. "Well you've done that. You're with Roman. Don't you want that belt?" Libby thought about it for a moment.

"No, not yet. I'm satisfied with what I've got," Libby said, smiling at Roman. He smiled back and gave her a quick smooch on her forehead. Dean just sat there and watched the two.

"Wow you two really make me want to barf sometimes." Dean stood up and walked away to get himself something to eat. Roman checked the time and noted his match was soon. Roman and Libby left catering so that Roman could get pumped for his match.

* * *

Ten minutes after Roman's match started him and Libby were walking through the curtain into gorilla. Libby was covering her left eye and hobbled a long as Roman helped her through the back. Roman won his match thanks to interference from Bridgit. During Roman's match Randy Orton was going for the pin but Libby distracted the referee from counting. Orton then rolled out of the ring and started cornering Libby. Libby slapped Randy across the face as an act of defense. Randy Orton retaliated by grabbing the back of Libby's neck and then using her as a battering ram and threw Libby into the steel steps. Libby hit the steps face first and her eye was nailed with the corner of the steps. Which explains the reason for Libby to be covering her eye. Roman walked Libby to the trainer's room to get checked out.

The trainer informed Libby that her eye is only bruised but asked that she wear an eye patch just in case. Libby was medically cleared and both she and Roman headed back to the locker room. Before they reached the locker room the two were stopped by The Miz. "Libby. Hello," Miz said extending his hand forward. Libby looked at it before shaking his hand. "I've been watching you the past few weeks and was wondering if you would like to be on my show. Tomorrow, on SmackDown."

"Well Miz"-

"Perfect! See you then," Miz said before turning around and leaving. Libby just stood there in disbelief before her and Roman continued walking to the locker room. They left the arena and hit the road for the next city. Roman took the wheel and Libby sat in the passenger seat while Dean was passed out in the back. Libby looked out the windshield and started spacing out. She thought about the conversation she had with Dean in catering. She's Roman's girl. She's a member of The Shield. Maybe she could go for the Divas Championship. Libby started smiling about everything she's done since her debut. She turned to look at Roman. _And most of it was for you._

* * *

**_Well readers I hope you enjoyed this little story. Sadly this is the end of The Shield can be Rebuild, but this is not the end of Roman and Libby. Stay tuned for the sequel called... well I haven't figured out the name yet but keep checking my profile for the next story. The next story will take place right where this one has left off. I didn't want to end it just yet but I feel that this story has lived up to its title so time for the next chapter in Libby's life. _**


End file.
